Rivalry Lust
by NekoofWanton
Summary: While on a mission, Duncan meets Jack and sparks fly after a one night stand. The catch? There in opposing assassination groups. Trust me it's better than it sounds! Couples are DxOC, CxOC, HxOC, NxC. Rated for sexual content, violence and mild language.
1. Gunners and Ninjas

**Disclaimer:** Duncan, Courtney, Harold, Cody and Noah belong to Teletoon. Jack, Cujo and Jezze belong to me.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, slight AU. Don't like don't read.

**Pairings:** DuncanxJack, JezzexCourtney, NoahxCody, implied HaroldxCujo, JezzexCujo

**Author's Notes:** Kenzisa came up with an idea of Jack and Duncan being on opposite assassin teams. Was originally part of _Total Smut Island_ but they it became it's own story.

--

Chapter 1: Gunners and Ninjas

--

For as long as people knew, there were two families that practically ran the city. But what they dealt in wasn't drugs or political power. It was assassinations.

_-At an abandoned warehouse that wasn't so abandoned...-_

**???:** You're mission agent "D", if you choose to accept it-

**Noah:** Gee can you use any more of a rip-off?

**Voice/Jezze:** Hey! Daddy put me in change until he came back so the least you could do is respect my athoratah!

**???: **Ugh, will you two stop bickering...

**Duncan:** You wanna take this mission instead princess?

**Courtney:** *sarcastically* Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin the rep of "the best in the business."

**Duncan: **And I wouldn't dream of ruin your rep as Little Miss Perfect Even Though I'm Sleeping With The Bosses Daughter.

**Courtney:** *blushing* I am not!

**Jezze:** *singsong voice* Oh yes you are~!

**Noah:** Not that this talk of love affairs isn't intriguing, can we get back to the mission?

**Jezze:** Way to kill the sexual tension, Noah.

**Noah:** *dryly* It's a gift.

**Duncan:** You know what you need?

**Jezze:** *clearing her throat* There might be a chance that our lovely rivals may be sending in a spy.

**Courtney:** "Lovely"?

**Duncan:** Jealous?

Courtney shoots a glare at him.

**Jezze:** Anyways, if they do send in a spy, more than likely it would be their best man.

**Duncan:** Then why not send Noah? He could seduce him and then maybe finally have a boyfriend so he won't by uptight.

**Noah:** HEY!

**Jezze:** Oh, hush. You know that's true.

**Noah:** I don't need the help of "matchmakers" thank you very much!

**Jezze:** Whatever. Duncan, we are sending you because for anyone else, it's a life or death situation. This guy has killed more of our men than any other assassin they sent after us.

**Duncan:** *grins evilly* Can I shoot him?

**Jezze: **.....Uh don't you always?

**Duncan:** I guess that's true.

**Jezze:** One more thing. This guy is also a master of disguise....who apparently has a taste for cross dressing...go figure.

_-So Duncan went to the club where the spy was.-_

**Duncan:** *thinking* Of all the damn clubs this damn spy has to be in, it has to be a damn gay bar...

**Noah:** *from ear piece* And you didn't invite me?

**Duncan:** *in a low whisper* Will you shut up?!

**???:** Why are you talking to yourself?

Duncan turns to see a lanky red-headed nerd.

**Duncan:** *glares* And why are you talking to me?

Behind the nerd is a blond girl with blue streaks.

**Cujo:** Maybe Har-kun's checking you out~!

*Duncan rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering something under his breath.*

**Harold:** What the hell was that for? You know I'm not gay!

**Cujo:** *shrugs* Eh, don't hurt to try.

**Harold:** *sighs* Anyway we should find Jack and keep an eye on him. That gangster could be here any minute...

Cujo nodded and flicked on her ear piece.

**Cujo:** Jack, where are you?

Jack is sitting at the bar in a black tube top, hip hugger jeans with a short pink and black plaid skirt, and stiletto boots.

**Cujo:** Testing. Testing testing testing testing testing! DO YOU READ?!

**Jack:** J to C; I read you.

**Cujo:** Good. Our enemy could be here by now, so keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious...OOOH! SHINEY!

**Jack:** Harold, you need to keep a leash on my sister/your girlfriend.

**Harold:** No she's not. GOSH!

**Jack:** The only reason you joined was because she slept with you, remember?

Long silence came from the other end.

**Jack:** I'll take that as a yes.

Jack changes stations.

**Jack:** Cody, what's the status on that other organization's spy?

**Cody:** Haven't found him yet...man what good is killing a spy if you don't know what he looks like...

**Jack:** Well, keep surveying. He has to be here some-EEP!

**Cody:** ...D-did you just eep?

**Jack:** *in a low, harsh whisper* Someone just brushed up against my ass...

**Cody:** And you're complaining about it?

**Duncan:** What's a straight sexy girl like you doing at a place like this?........You are a straight chick, right?

**Jack:** *clearing his throat and faking a female's voice* Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

**Noah:** *from Duncan's ear piece* This is not the time to flirt with girls, you dumb ass!

Duncan quickly turns off his ear piece so he doesn't have to listen to Noah's bitching.

**Duncan:** Mind if I join you?

**Jack:** Of course not.

**Cody:** *from Jack's ear piece* Jack, focus on the mission right now!

Jack turns off his ear piece quickly, not wanting to hear a lecture from Cody. Being a computer whiz, Cody tries to hack back into Jack's ear piece the same time Noah tried to hack back into Duncan's.

**Duncan:** So, sexy...what's your name?

**Jack:** It's Jackie.

**Duncan:** Duncan.

**Jack:** *chuckles* Like the donut company?

**Duncan:** I get that a lot.

**Jack:** Speaking of which, you want some "hot coffee"?

**Duncan:** *smirking* Are you trying to seduce me?

**Jack:** *in a seducing voice* Do you want to be seduced?

Cody successfully hacks into the ear piece but it's Duncan's instead of Jack's, visa versa with Noah.

**Noah/Cody:** Did you just turned me off, you good for nothing, skirt chasing play boy?!/ Must you flirt with every single cute guy that walks by you!? Duncan?/Jack?

**Cody:** Who is this?

The two boys stared at each other for a long time.

**Noah:** Well you sound sexy.

**Cody:** *blushes* I-I could say the same about you...

**Cujo:** *pops out behind Cody* About who?

Cody jumps a bit then pulls of head set so Noah won't hear him.

**Cody:** I-I tried to hack back into Jack's ear piece and got this person instead.

**Cujo:** Mmm...let me try something...*makes hand symbols and then her hands started to glow.* I've located them by connecting to their aura. Let's go say hi!

**Cody:** Wait-wha-?

Cujo grabs Cody and ninja-poofs. Noah blinked in confusion.

**Noah:** The hell was that about...

Cujo and Cody ninja-poofed right behind Noah without him knowing.

**Cujo:** Oh my, he looks cute~! Kinda nerdy too; just your type!

Cody blushed a light red.

**Cujo:** Well, go say hi to him!

**Noah:** *turns* How's there?

**Cujo:** Eep! Gotta go!

The she-ninja poofs out of there, leaving Cody alone with Noah now facing him. The smaller boy was shaking.

**Cody:** H-h-hi....

**Noah:** *gets up from his chair* Well I'll be! You're as cute as your voice~

Cody was blushing a deep and dark red.

**Cody:** Th-thank you...

The lazy-ass purrs at Cody, running his hand through Cody's hair. Oddly enough, the smaller male didn't pull away. Noah lifted the smaller male's chin so that they were making eye contact.

**Noah:** You know I haven't been with anyone in a while. By the way, I'm Noah.

**Cody:** I-I'm...Cody...

--

A/N: Like/Love/Loathe it? Let me know. Up next: Surprise Buttsecks!


	2. Sleeping with the Enemy

Chapter 2: Sleeping with the Enemy

--

Duncan and "Jackie" were playfully and suggestively flirting with one another, almost completely forgetting that they were on a mission.

**Jack:** Kinda crowded here huh?

**Duncan:** You got an idea?

**Jack:** Close your eyes-and no peeking!

Duncan does so.

**Duncan:** So, am I getting a surprise? *smirks*

Jack ninja-poofs to his room.

**Jack:** You can open them now.

Duncan opened his eyes.

**Duncan:** Whoa, how did you do that?

**Jack:** Would you believe that I've got mad ninja skills?

**Duncan:** I thought ninjas didn't exist...

**Jack:** *smirks* You'd be surprised...

Duncan then smirked. He grabbed the cross dressing boy by the shoulders and kissed him deeply on the lips. Jack moans, letting Duncan grab the emo's tongue and suck on it. After a while when they pull away for air, Duncan raises his unibrow when he feels something poking him.

**Duncan:** *thinking* I'm pretty sure that's not mine...

In a blunt fashion, Duncan brought one hand up to "Jackie's" chest and was shocked to feel absolutely nothing. Jack pouts when he realizes his gender act is up.

**Jack: **You're not mad, are you?

Duncan mentally kicked himself.

**Duncan:** *thinking* How could I've been so stupid!?

**Jack:** I can take you back to the bar if you want...

**Duncan:** Yeah, whatever...

**Jack: **But before I do, I need to know something.

**Duncan:** Yeah...what is it?

**Jack:** Did you feel anything...from the kiss...besides my obvious "maleness"?

To be truthful, Duncan felt this almost electric shock of a mix between lust and that warm fuzzy feeling. But being a trained assassin, he couldn't get mixed up in a relationship. So he did what he did best besides killing and banging chicks. He lied.

**Duncan:** No.

Jack grabbed Duncan's wrist and closed his eyes. Duncan almost felt guilty for saying that. Jack opens his eyes and smiles.

**Jack:** You're lying.

**Duncan:** *blinked* What?

**Jack: **I can feel it in your aura. I don't know exactly what it is but I know you can't get involved in a true relationship.

**Duncan: **Whatever...it's just business...

**Jack: **That's okay. There's nothing wrong with a one night stand. Trust me, I'm use to it.

Duncan couldn't help but laugh softly, also having his fair share of one night stands...

**Jack: **Change your mind about going back?

**Duncan:** Yeah...*smirks*

Jack uses his ninja strength and throws Duncan on his bed then pounces on him.

**Jack:** Just so we're clear, you're okay with doing a guy?

**Duncan:** Yup. *grins*

Jack pulls off his tube top to reveal silver nipple rings.

**Duncan:** Kinky.

He leans up and took the left ring in his mouth. Jack moans then growls when Duncan gently pulls on the ring with his teeth.

**Duncan:** *with clenched teeth* Too much for ya?

**Jack:** N-not enough...

The punk slips his tongue into the ring and licks Jack's nub, instantly making it erect. Jack let out a shivered moan, chills running down his spine.

**Duncan:** Mmm...Jackie...

**Jack:** Just "Jack" will do-AH! *Duncan was now biting the flesh.*

Once that nipple was erect, Duncan moved to the other. Jack grabs the back of Duncan's head then runs his finger through the stiff but smooth green mohawk. His fingers ran across Duncan's spiked collar. Jack removes the collar and tosses it to the side of the bed. Coiling around Duncan's neck, was a red and black devil's tail. Jack leans forward putting Duncan under him then spys the tattoo.

**Jack:** Cute.

Jack starts to rub his hips against Duncan's. Duncan tried his best to hold back a moan. He started to take off the mini skirt that was over the jeans. Jack helps remove the skirt.

**Duncan:** That's better.

Duncan decides to return the favor by thrusting his hips upward with more force. Jack gasped and let out a loud moan.

**Jack:** D-do that again...

**Duncan:** With pleasure.

The punk repeats himself. Jack is overcome with so much passion that he almost rips of Duncan's shirt and bite his shoulder. Duncan let out a hissed moan. Jack moans as he starts to taste blood.

Jack let out a nervous laugh. Duncan smirks and strokes Jack's black hair. The punk unzips his pants while Jack sucks on the wound. Almost with ease, Duncan managed to slide off Jack's hip huggers.

**Jack: **Allow me.

Jack pulls off his boxers and is now fully nude and semi-hard. Duncan grinned and flipped the two of them, pinning Jack to the bed. Duncan licks the suggestive vine tattoo on Jack's hips. Jack let out a small mewl of approval.

**Jack:** Pl-please...do that...a-again...

Duncan keeps licking until he reaches the shaft. Duncan was a little hesitant at first. After all, this was his first with a guy.

**Jack:** Nervous?

**Duncan:** N-no..

**Jack:** Relax, I'll show you what to do.

The emo removes Duncan's pants and boxers.

**Duncan:** W-wait, what?!

**Jack:** You'll thank me later.

Jack blushes slightly at the sight of Duncan's impressive cock.

**Jack:** Oh my! You're a lot bigger than the guys I've been with.

**Duncan:** *thinking* Other guys? Well, at least he knows what he's doing...

Jack's smooth hands grab hold of the punk's meat and strokes it like an expert. Duncan bit his lip as a huge wave of pleasure went through his body. Jack holds Duncan's cock and brought his tongue to it, licking the split. Duncan gripped the sheets of the bed, holding back a moan. Jack is about engulfs the head but stops.

**Duncan:** *growling* What's the hold up?

**Jack:** Don't hold it in. I want to hear you so I know you love it.

**Duncan:** *rolls his eyes* Whatever...

Jack then smirked and quickly bit the head, causing Duncan to let out a gasp/moan.

**Jack:** That's better.

Jack finally takes the head into his mouth. Duncan closed his eyes and panted, as Jack sucked, licked and bit his head. The emo moaned as he felt Duncan's pre-cum on his tongue.

**Duncan:** *thinking* Damn...he's better than any girl I've been with...

Duncan gasped as he felt Jack take more of the shaft. Duncan wanted more, so he started to "agitate" Jack.

**Duncan:** C-come on...i-is that the best you got?

*Jack moaned loudly from his throat, causing vibrations. Duncan hissed out a moan, starting to feel his climax nearing. Jack felt Duncan coming close so he deep-throated him. Duncan almost yelled in ecstasy as he came into Jack's mouth. Duncan was surprised when Jack swallowed every drop.

**Duncan:** I-I've got admit...that was the best blow job I had in months.

Jack brought his mouth to Duncan's, letting the punk taste himself. Duncan moan quietly as he kissed Jack back, wrapping his tongue around the other. Jack snapped his fingers, then a bottle of lube appeared.

**Duncan:** H-how did you...-

**Jack:** Hello? I have ninja skills, remember?

**Jack: **Now guys are a lot tighter than girls so you'll have to lube your fingers and stretch me out.

Jack then noticed a sly smirk on Duncan's face.

**Jack:** Let me guess...you've done girls in the ass before, am I right?

**Duncan:** Keeps them from nagging about getting pregnant.

Jack rolled his eyes.

**Jack:** Well, you don't have to worry about that tonight...*smirks*

Duncan coats a few of his fingers and inserts one in Jack's tight hole. Jack let out a small yelp, forgetting that the lube was gonna be cold.

**Jack:** G-go on.

Duncan slides the finger in and out. Jack sighed in content/pleasure. Duncan then slid in another finger. The punk pushes his fingers forward until he feels something soft making Jack yell out.

**Duncan: **The hell?

**Jack:** Th-that was...my prostate...

**Duncan:** Is that good?

**Jack:** Oh hell yeah.

Duncan smirked and poked his sweet spot a couple more times. Jack grips the sheets and Duncan slides in another finger, now having all three fucking the emo.

**Jack:** St-stop teasing...and fuck me full...on..

Duncan slips his fingers out and applies a lot of lube on his cock. Once it was coated, he leaned forward and brushed the head against the tight hole.

**Jack:** Mmm...that's a good boy...

Duncan slipped in the head of his member inside of Jack.

**Jack:** Ah-AH! Am-am I tighter than the other girls?

**Duncan:** *grunts* Not as...tight...

The emo squeezes his anal walls around Duncan on purpose.

**Jack:** H-how about now?

Duncan hissed softly.

**Duncan:** Y-you did that...on purpose...

**Jack:** Y-yeah, but you know you like it...

Jack arches his back as Duncan thrusted deeper and harder. Jack wrapped his arms around Duncan and almost digging his finger nails into his back.

**Duncan:** Oh f-fuck Jack!

**Jack:** D-Duncan! YES!

It wasn't long before both males reached their peak and came to a shattering climax. Jack mewled as he felt Duncan's thick cum filling him up with some dripping out. Duncan collapsed on the bed, the only sound in the room was deep and heavy panting.

**Jack:** So how was it?

**Duncan:** *smirking* Better than any girl...

**Jack:** Good. Maybe you'll come back soon.

Duncan was about to lean in and kiss Jack, when somehow his ear piece, that he forgot to take out, turned on.

**Courtney:** There you are! I have been trying to contact you for the past 30 minutes!

Duncan growls. Jack managed to here her.

**Jack:** Only 30 minutes? It feel like longer.

Duncan let out a long sigh, Courtney was in her nagging/almost-on-the-verge-of-bitching mode, meaning that if he didn't report back on soon, he was gonna have to listen to her all freaking day tomorrow.

**Jack:** Business?

**Duncan:** You can say that...

**Jack:** Same here. Guess we better head back.

Duncan nodded. Both males got redressed. Jack teleported them back into the club's restroom.

**Jack:** See ya soon, Ducky!

**Duncan:** Yeah I...wait...What did you just call me!?

Jack was already gone.

**Courtney:** What's going on over there?

**Duncan:** Nothin' you need to know about.

Then he realizes something.

**Duncan:** Uh, where's Noah?

**Courtney:** I thought you knew...

**Duncan:** He was there when I last heard him.

**Courtney:** That's just great! First you run off, now Noah's gone!

**Duncan:** Where did you he went?

**Courtney:** I don't know. I've been trying to contact him...Ugh! Jezze is going to have my head!

**Duncan:** Don't you mean you aren't getting any? *smirks*

**Jezze:** Thanks for the reminder agent "D"! You go look for Noah...while I spend some personal time with Courtney. *To Courtney*Don't worry sweetheart I won't tell daddy.

Courtney blushed softly as Jezze took her hand and led her to the ladies' bathroom. Where was Noah indeed? With his new lover, of course.

--

**A/N:** Eeeeeeee! NxC comin' up!


	3. Being with the Boss' SonDaughter

Chapter 3: Being with the Boss' Son/Daughter

--

In their control room, Noah had his new lover pinned to the floor, kissing and teasing him. Both their clothes were stripped leaving them in their boxers.

**Noah:** N-Noah-ah! W-wait, I've never been with a guy...or anyone for that matter.

Cody blushed saying this.

**Noah:** Good. Then I'll be your first.

**Cody:** B-be gentle...

Noah smirked as he took off Cody's boxers. Cody was worried about the way Noah looked at his cock.

**Cody:** C-could you not stare? I'm kind of self-conscious.

**Noah:** There's nothing to be ashamed about. It's one of the cutest cocks I've ever seen.

Cody blushed as he looked away. Noah chuckled lightly at Cody's shyness. Noah brought one hand down to Cody's semi-hard member and gave it slight stroke. Cody gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Noah's hand rubbed him firmly but gently. Noah's other free hand teased Cody's right nipple. Noah licked, sucked and bit at Cody's small body, working from his navel to the start of his shaft. Noah looked up and saw Cody's flushed face.

**Cody:** Noah, I-I feel strange. Should we stop?

**Noah:** No...this is only the beginning...

**Cody:** O-oh okay. It wasn't a bad feeling anyway. I-I kind of liked it.

**Noah:** Then, you are gonna love this.

In a flash, Noah took all of Cody's member into his mouth. Cody arched his back at the new but pleasurable feeling. Noah sucked, licked and bit at the unexperienced boy's member. Cody couldn't help but grab Noah's hair, running his fingers through the lazy-ass' dark brown locks. Noah savored the taste of Cody's pre-cum. Cody tried to thrust his hips but Noah held him down.

**Cody:** A-AH! N-Noah! I-I feel...weird! AAAAHHH!!!

Noah moaned in pleasure as he felt Cody's white heaven fill his mouth. Noah pulled away from Cody's member, licking off any spilt cum. Cody was unable to move from his powerful orgasm.

**Noah:** Awww, was that too much for you?

Noah gasped when Cody's hand flew to Noah's already hard member.

**Cody:** I-I think I want more...

Noah smirked and let Cody rub his member.

**Noah:** That's not bad.

**Cody:** W-well I do masturbate...

**Noah:** *smirks* Who doesn't?

Cody got up onto his knees and gave Noah's cock a shy lick.

**Noah:** Ah~! C-Cody...that's really good.

Cody trailed his tongue up and down Noah's member. Noah grabs the back of Cody's head. This causes Cody to accidentally swallow Noah's head.

**Noah:** S-sorry.

Liking the new feeling, Cody started to deep-throat Noah to the best of his abilities.

**Noah:** C-careful Cody...I'm gonna...ah-AHHH~!

Before he could finish, Noah came into Cody's mouth. Unable to swallow, Cody released himself, making Noah's seed squirt out onto Cody's face, chest and lap. Noah looked down at him and smirked.

**Cody:** I'm sorry I couldn't-

Cody was silenced by Noah's lips before the lazy-ass licked his face clean.

**Noah:** You look cute like this.

**Cody:** What now?

**Noah: **I could always pound that cute little ass of yours.

However, his dirty thoughts were interrupted when Duncan got a hold of his ear piece.

**Duncan: **Hey egghead where you at?

**Noah:** Don't call me that!

**Duncan:** It's better than what your sister calls you.

**Noah:** What the hell do you want? We've been trying to contact you all night.

**Duncan:** In case you forgot I was on a mission.

**Noah:** Whatever. Get Courtney and Jezze and leave. It's obvious that it's not happening.

**Duncan:** The girls are busy...if you know what i mean.

*Noah sighs and rubs his temples.*

**Noah:** Fine...let them finish up...but then we are leaving.

**Duncan:** I've got nothing better to do. *Duncan turns off his ear piece.*

Meanwhile, in one of the stalls in the girls restroom, Jezze had Courtney pinned up against the wall. Jezze was still wearing her pants and bra while Courtney was only in her bra and panties.

**Courtney:** Wh-what if s-someone comes in?

**Jezze: **Daddy said he and his boys would be at a "business meeting" all week so we got plenty of time.

Courtney blushed lightly. Jezze smirked and caressed Courtney's breasts. Courtney bit her lip trying not to moan.

**Jezze:** Don't hold it back, honey. You know you want it.

Jezze lifted up Courtney's chin and kissed her on the lips. The CIT reached her arms around Jezze and undid her bra. The fabric fell to the floor. Jezze sucked on Courtney's tongue and smirked as she listened to her lover moan. The floozy undid the snap on the front of Courtney's bra and let it fall to the floor along side hers. Jezze pressed her boobs against Courtney and rubbed them together.

Courtney threw her head back and moaned loudly, not giving a damn who heard. Jezze smirked. She began to kiss down Courtney's body. Jezze pulled down Courtney's panties just a little bit so she could bite and suck on her inner thigh. Courtney moan, pushing her thighs up to Jezze's mouth. Jezze pulled Courtney's panties down all the way to her ankles. She brought Courtney's legs on her shoulders giving her a better view of the CIT's tasty, wanting cunt.

**Courtney:** Pl-please...please...

**Jezze:** Please what, princess?

The floozy gave Courtney a teasing lick.

**Courtney:** *whining* Please...lick my aching...pussy...

**Jezze:** I'd be honored.

Jezze slowly slipped her tongue into Courtney's pussy as it started to drip pre-cum. Courtney whined and moaned, arching her back. Jezze sucked her which made Courtney thrust herself onto Jezze's tongue.

**Jezze:** *thinking* She's getting feisty...I like that.

Courtney played with her nipples, rubbing them between her fingers as Jezze sucked harder. Jezze drove her tongue in deeper, while one of her free hands began to mess around with her clit.

**Courtney: **J-Jezze...I-I can't take it anymore! Please hurry!

Jezze smirked. She took out her tongue and replaced it with three fingers as she bit hard on Courtney's clit. Courtney gripped onto Jezze's head. Jezze sucked her clit and thrusted her fingers deeper. It was only a matter of seconds for Courtney to reach her peak. The orgasm shook Courtney like a tidal wave. Jezze removed her fingers and licked off the juices.

**Courtney:** J-Jezze..I..wow...

**Jezze:** I know.

*Courtney chuckled as Jezze licked her cheek and kissed her nose.*

**Jezze:** C'mon. I think Duncan and Noah might get bored waiting for us.

*The girls get dressed and leave the restroom.*

--

A/N: Two smuts for the price of one. Alright!


	4. Chaos No Jutsu

Chapter 4: Chaos No Jutsu

--

A few hours later at the ninja's headquarters, Jack was still thinking about Duncan...

Cujo and Harold ninja-poofed in the room. Their clothes were messed up.

**Jack:** *raising an eyebrow* I don't even wanna know.

**Cujo:** Yes you do.

**Jack:** No I don't.

**Harold:** Uh guys?

**Cujo:** Yessss you doooo~!

**Jack:** No. I. Don't.

**Harold:** Guys?

**Cujo:** *in tune of caramelldansen* Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes you do!

**Harold:** GUYS!

Cujo and Jack look at him.

**Harold:** Where's Cody?

Almost on cue, Cody ninja poofed in the room. He looked normal, save for a quarter sized hickie on his neck.

**Cody:** Hey guys!

Cujo and Harold stare at his hickey.

**Cujo:** Niiiiiice!

**Harold:** Awesome! *Jack clears his throat.*

**Jack:** Not that the story of how you got that thing isn't interesting, did we get him?

Cody shook his head.

**Cody: **No. I put up cameras all over the place, and yet didn't find him. Man, how hard is it to find a guy with a devil's tail?

Jack raises his eyebrow.

**Jack:** Devil's tail? Cujo: I think it's a tattoo, or maybe it's a pus growth.

**Harold/Cody:** Eww!

**Jack:** Go back to that tattoo.

**Cody:** Well, basically it's his "calling card". Whenever he kills his target, for some odd and slightly sick and twisted reason, he carves a devil's tail into the person's body.

**Cujo:** Like how we leave origami shurkien stars, you know as our markings.

Lifts shirt and bra to reveal a ninja star tattoo between her breast. Cody looks away blushing while Harold just stares.

**Harold:** Booooobies.

**Jack:** Sis, put your shirt back down.

**Cujo:** You have to go and ruin my fun...

Cujo puts down her shirt. Harold snaps out of his phase.

**Harold:** What'd I miss?

**Jack:** Just the usually Cujo acting crazy...

**Harold:** Oh.

**Cody:** Didn't anyone get any info?

**Cujo:** I was too busy making out with Har-kun. Jack, what about you?

**Jack:** ...I got...distracted.

**Cujo:** Ooooh! It was that cutie at the bar who grabbed your ass, wasn't it!

**Jack:** Yes it was.

**Cujo:** Aww I has gonna hook him up with Har-kun.

Harold blushed lightly.

**Jack:** *thinking* I-it couldn't of been him. If it was, why didn't he kill me? ...Did he even know that I was the enemy?

Cujo is messing with his bangs.

**Cujo:** You still with us Jackie?

Jack shook himself out of his "trance".

**Jack:** Huh? Oh, yeah

Cujo is still playing with his bangs.

**Jack:** Could you stop doing that?

**Cujo:** But-but the pinkness...

**Jack:** *in a serious tone* Stop. Now.

**Cujo:** Fine. *goes to Cody* So...was he good?

Cody's face turned a bright pink.

**Cody:** W-well...um...I...

**Jack:** So in conclusion..

Jack stops when he notices no one's paying attention to him. Jack clears his throat loudly so that the others would listen.

**Cujo:** What about you, bro? Was he good?

**Jack: ***smirks and walks past her* He was, but I'm not telling you the details.

**Harold:** Where are you going?

**Jack:** It's obvious we didn't get the information on whoever this guy is. I'm gonna look more into this.

**Cujo:** Ooh ooh! Take Har-kun with you. Maybe that guy you were flirting with has a brother...

Jack gave his sister a "I'm working on this alone" glares/stares.

Cujo pouts.

**Cujo:** Meanie!

--

A/N: Don't worry about the shortness. Up next: Lezzie fun!


	5. Busted And Totally Worth It

Chapter 5: Busted...and Totally Worth It

--

Meanwhile, at the gunners/gangsters/whatever-you-want-to-call-them's warehouse, Duncan had been uncharacteristically quiet.

**Noah:** *to Jezze* 25 bucks says he's a zombie.

**Jezze:** Zombie are the win.

**Noah:** Indeed.

**Duncan:** Would you two shut up?

**Noah:** That's better.

*Duncan groaned and walked away.*

**Courtney:** He's been like this all night, ever since he flirted with that club girl.

**Jezze:** *holding a machine gun* Come back! I've gotta shoot you in the head so you don't come back to eat our brains!

**Noah:** *to Courtney* Wasn't a girl.

**Courtney:** What?

**Noah:** The person Duncan was flirting with wasn't a female.

**Courtney:** How do you know?

**Noah:** Queer intuitions.

Jezze overheard this.

**Jezze:** But didn't he left with her/him? *thinks about it, then it hits her* DUNCAN BANGED A DUDE!? *laughs loudly*

**Noah:** For some twisted reason I don't find that hard to believe.

**Duncan:** *shouting* Can we discuss something else besides my sex life?!

**Courtney:** Not unless you tell us where you're going.

Duncan let out a frustrated groan. Jezze then noticed something on Noah's neck.

**Jezze:** Where'd you get that love bite from?

The room goes quiet for a second. Noah quickly covers up the hickie on his neck, blushing.

**Jezze:** Sweet! We all got lucky tonight!

**Jezze:** So, who was he? Huh? Huh? Tell me!

**Noah:** Stop butting into my love life!

**Jezze:** Hehe..."butting" *Noah rolls his eyes.*

**Noah:** That's real mature.

**Jezze:** Fine, then we'll talk about Duncan's first gay experience.

**Courtney:** That's it! I'm leaving.

**Jezze:** *runs up and squished Courtney in a hug* Don't leeeeaavee me!

**Courtney:** G-get off me! You already had your 'fun'.

**Jezze:** But I'll be so lonely without you!

**Courtney:** You have Noah...which I find repulsive.

Duncan rolled his eyes and walked away.

**Jezze:** Wait! You didn't tell us where you're going.

**Duncan:** I don't need to tell you anything.

On a hanger above them, Cujo was hanging upside down.

Duncan walked to his room and locked it. Cujo had sent Harold to follow him. Luckily the nerd was shrouded so the punk won't see him. Duncan muttered something under his breath that sounded like him cursing his "boss". Thinking there wasn't anyone in the room, he took off his collar, revealing his devil's tail tattoo. Harold's eyes widened and he teleported back the Cujo.

**Harold:** Cujo, you're not gonna believe-

**Cujo:** Shh! I'm watching the hot chick.

**Harold:** B-but, it's important!

**Cujo:** No buts Har-kun! I'm gonna go say hi to my future lezz partner. *Cujo ninja-poofs.*

Harold face-palmed himself. Back in Duncan's room, Duncan thought back to Jack. The way the emo gave him pleasure like never before, the way his moans were like music to his ears. A thought struck Duncan: Was he falling for him...after only one night? Duncan mentally kicked himself.

**Duncan:** Get a hold of yourself, man! You can't fall for someone in your line of business...let alone a guy.

Duncan ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a loud sigh. Meanwhile back outside the room, Jack had ninja-poofed inside the building, hoping to find information on his supposed "rival". Then he saw his sister.

**Jack:** *thinking* What the hell does she think she's doing.

That's when he saw her watching a tall girl with light brown/dark brown hair.

**Jack:** Oh. *The emo smirks.*

Being extra cautious, Jack snuck around the building. However, at the same time, Duncan had left his room and decided to go down to the main computer/information room. Cujo watched Jezze and drooled. She was perfect: perfect voice, perfect curves, perfect breast.

**Cujo:** *thinking* Bet her pussy is perfect too...

Courtney felt that something wasn't right...

**Jezze:** *to Noah*...I'm just saying that maybe you wouldn't be so cynical if you bottomed more often.

Jezze notices that her girlfriend seemed upset.

**Courtney:** I-I think...someone is watching us.

**Jezze:** Oh really? *She then hears a moan.*

Both girls looked up to see where the noise came from. Jezze looks to see a rather cute girl with her hand in her pants, eyes closed and moaning.

**Courtney and Jezze:** Who is she?!

Courtney exclaimed in a surprised manner, while Jezze in a turned on manner. Cujo opened her eyes.

**Cujo:** Huh-wha...Oh crap. Some ninja I am huh?

She blushed and smirked nervously. Courtney heard the word "ninja".

**Courtney:** Jezze! Sh-she's from the rival side!

**Jezze:** But...she's too cute...and horny apparently.

Cujo realizes her hand in still rubbing herself.

**Courtney:** But we can't trust her!

**Jezze:** *whispers to Courtney* Don't worry, I'll get info out of her...Jezebelle style~!

**Courtney:** *whispers back* Be careful.

**Jezze:** Just try not to get jealous hun.

Courtney gave her a small glare.

**Cujo:** Uh, you guys aren't going to let me go are you?

Jezze smirked.

**Jezze:** Come over here, girl. No need to be shy.

Cujo walks over to Jezze, pulling her fingers out and licking them. Jezze grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

**Jezze:** You ever been with a girl?

**Cujo:** A few times, with a girl named Izzy.

**Jezze:** Is she on your team?

**Cujo:** M-maybe.

Jezze used her free hand to softly caresses the she-ninja's body. Cujo purred as she brought her lips to Jezze's. Jezze kissed back, bringing the girl closer to her. The floozy is a bit surprised of Cujo's assertiveness when she grabbed Jezze's tongue and sucked on it.

**Jezze:** *thinking* She may be a tough one to crack...

Cujo pulls away. Jezze whines a little but gasped when Cujo pulled her strap sleeve aside and bit on the area between her shoulder and neck. Courtney was watching this, mostly to make sure her girlfriend didn't get hurt. But she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Jezze moaned as she helped Cujo pull off Cujo's blouse, tube top and strapless bra. Cujo looked down to see she was completely topless. She smirked.

**Cujo:** You like?

**Jezze:** Oh, yeah, girl...

She leaned down and gave her left nipple a soft lick. Cujo moans as the gently tongue made her fell even more wet. She removes her pants and starts rubbing herself again. Jezze smirked and pushed Cujo's hand aside and replaced it with her own.

**Cujo:** M-mistress!

**Jezze:** It's "Jezebelle" but can call me Jezze...or "mistress" will do nicely.

An even bigger pang of jealousy struck Courtney. How dare this...ninja girl use her girlfriend's nickname she uses when they have sex! Then Courtney feels something. She looks down to see Cujo's hand in her shirt massaging her breast.

**Courtney:** Wh-what are you doing!?

**Cujo:** I noticed you were looking a little jealous.

**Courtney:** I-I am not jealous!

**Cujo:** Then I guess you don't wanna join then.

Of course, Cujo could tell Courtney was lying. Cujo moaned and grabbed Courtney's boob harder when Jezze pulled down Cujo's panties and slipped two fingers inside her. Courtney let out a loud gasp and moaned.

**Cujo:** So what do you say? Wanna join?

**Courtney:** M-maybe...

Cujo thrusted her hips at Jezze's fingers then lifted Courtney's shirt off.

**Cujo:** You know, Izzy says I'm really good at pleasuring clits. Mouth, fingers, toys you name it.

**Jezze: **Oh really? You have to demonstrate.

Cujo pounces on Jezze making her fall to the floor.

**Cujo:** Well since you asked so nicely...

However, it would have to be cut short, on the account of a loud gun shot rang through out the warehouse.

**Cujo:** OMG what was that?!

Both Jezze and Courtney recognized the sound of the gun shot. It was obvious that Duncan had fired the gun.

**Courtney:** What's he up to now?

Cujo then remembers something and gasped.

**Cujo: **Har-kun!

**Both:** Har-who?

**Cujo:** I-I have to go. I'm sorry!

Cujo grabs her clothes and quickly gets dressed while jumping off.


	6. No Longer Lovers?

Chapter 6: No Longer Lovers?

--

**Jezze:** Oookay?

Both she and Courtney got dressed and ran to where the gun was fired, which was in the computer room. When they opened the door, they found an injured Duncan. He had two kunais stuck in his shoulder blade and was bleeding.

**Courtney:** Duncan, what happened?

**Duncan:** *weakly* Aww, didn't know you cared princess.

Courtney rolled her eyes as she ripped off part of the bottom of her shirt and carefully removed the kunais.

**Duncan:** *thinking* I knew he was too good to be true...

**Jezze:** Wanna tell use what caused all this?

Duncan let out a deep sigh.*

**Duncan:** I told you about that guy I met at the club...well, these are his kunais...

**Jezze:** Whoa whoa! So you slept with someone from the rival team?

**Duncan:** Not only that...he was the one I was supposed to kill tonight...

**Jezze:** OH SNAP!

Courtney finished up tending the wound.

**Duncan**: *growls* How could I have been so stupid, letting my guard down like that!

**Jezze:** Just ask yourself this: was it worth it? *Duncan and Courtney stare at her.* Well was it?

**Duncan:** Are you crazy!? No, it wasn't! Ugh...and to think I may have liked him...

**Jezze:** Gee don't get snappy with me! How knows, maybe you guys will live happily ever after like Romeo and Juliet.

**Courtney: **Romeo and Juliet died at the end.

**Jezze:** Oh yeah, I forgot.

Duncan brushed Courtney off of him and got up.

**Duncan:** If he's the enemy, then I have no choice that to hunt him down.

**Courtney:** You do that Duncan. Then you can put it behind you.

**Duncan:** Yeah, whatever...

However, guilt was eating him up. Sure, Jack pierced him with those kunais...but Duncan shot him in the shoulder.

**Jezze:** Oh crap I just realized something.

**Courtney/Duncan:** What?

**Jezze:** *looks out the door then looks back* What happened to Noah? You think he's okay? Oh my poor little homo brother! Whhhhhhhy?

**???:** Oh, quit your drama queen whining.

The three of then turned around and saw Noah, reading one of many books he owned.

**Jezze:** Noah! *hugs him, trapping her in her boobs.* I was worried you were shuriken-ed.

**Noah:** *muffled* That's not a word.

**Courtney:** And where have you been?

**Noah:** *still muffled* While you two girls were having a lezzie fling with that ninja girl and Duncan was being target practiced, I managed to capture one of our enemies.

**Jezze:** Uh, it's kinda hard to hear you.

**Noah: **Then let me go! *Jezze does so.*

**Duncan:** Lezzie fling huh?

**Courtney: **Aren't you suppose to be angsting? And it doesn't bother you that she was from the other team?

**Duncan:** I don't have to kill her...

**Noah:** *dryly* Cheer up emo kid.

**Jezze:** Hey! He was in love with him.

**Duncan: **Was not!

**Jezze:** Was too!

**Courtney/Noah:** Oh, God...not this again...

**Courtney:** So are we going to interrogate him or what?

**Noah:** Huh? Oh, right...he's in my room. It was easy to capture him.

**Jezze:** Why?

**Noah:** Turns out my allegedly "one-night-stand" boy was working for those ninjas.

**Jezze:** *in sing-song* Irony.

Noah gave her a glare.

**Jezze:** Soooo...is he cute?

**Noah:** That's not the case.

**Jezze:** *whispers to Duncan and Courtney* Serious denial.

Noah led them to his room. Inside was Cody, handcuffed to the closet door.

**Duncan:** Wonder how he ended up like that.

Courtney rolls her eyes and Jezze snickers.

**Cody:** Wh-what do you guys want with me?

**Noah:** We know you are working for the other side.

**Jezze:** And that you slept with my brother.

**Noah:** Not really but I would've if a certain punk didn't interrupt us.

Noah glares at Duncan.

**Cody:** *almost in tears* Please, don't hurt me...

**Jezze:** Aww, look what you did guys did to the cute little enemy.

Noah gave her a glare, then looked back at Cody.

**Noah:** We won't hurt you. Just tell us everything you know about who you work for.

**Jezze:** Or else I'll rape you! *Cody epps* Just kidding!

**Courtney:** Jezze! Stop scarring the hostage!

**Jezze:** *pouts* Okay...

Noah walked over to Cody and lifted up his chin.

**Noah:** Now, speak.

**Cody:** W-well It's a ninja based association. There's Jack, the alpha ninja, Cujo, the jutsu specialist, Harold, weapon holder and me.

**Noah:** What do you do?

**Cody:** I'm just a hacker. I only know a little jutsu. Joined by accident.

**Noah:** Oh? How so?

**Cody:** Lost my way to a gaming convention. Some of the grunt ninja ambushed me, but Cujo stopped them from hurting me. She said she heard about my computer skills and asked me to join.

**Jezze:** Wow...that was kinda boring... *Courtney jabbed her in the ribs* OW! What was that for!?

**Courtney:** Don't be so rude!

**Duncan:** *steps forward* How strong is Jack?

**Cody:** He's the best in our business. I've seen just a smidge of his power and it's extraordinary.

Duncan had forgotten that his collar was still off, his devil's tail tattoo in plain sight. Cody sees the tattoo.

**Cody: **Guess you're the best in your job too, huh?

**Duncan:** Damn straight.

**Cody:** Well I found out the ranking of your association by the markings. It's a lot like our teams ranking system, only with ninja stars. The higher the number of sides, the higher the rank. Have you seen Jack's?

Duncan thought back to earlier that night.

**Duncan:** I only got a glimpse.

**Cody:** Well he had 9. Ten's the highest, which is our boss aka his dad. Cujo has 8, Harold has 6 and I have only 2.

**Noah:** Now that I think of it, I did notice that marking on your right shoulder.

Cody blushed, for that was where Noah gave him the hickie.

**Duncan:** Is that all?

**Cody:** H-he also is great with disguises...

**Duncan:** Already found that out.

Jezze snickered quietly.

**Duncan:** What's so funny?

**Jezze:** Oh nothing. Just thinking as a reward for spilling info, Noah could have his way with him.

**Cody/Noah:** *both blush brightly* WHAT!?

**Jezze: **You know you wanna~!

**Noah:** Jezze! We are trying to be professional here!

**Jezze:** Whats-her-face wasn't!

Noah let out a groan of annoyance.

**Cody:** Cujo?

**Jezze:** Yeah that's it.

**Cody:** She's always like that...

**Jezze:** *drools* I bet...

**Cody:** S-so...are you gonna let me go now?

**Noah:** We already got what we need from him.

**Duncan:** No. He stays here.

**Jezze:** For the sex?

**Duncan:** No. We have one of their members and I'm pretty sure they would want him back...

**Jezze:** What if they decide to kidnap one of us?

**Noah:** *dryly* Then they can take you.

**Jezze:** *smiling* Then I get to see Cujo again~!

Noah let out a groan and face-palmed himself.


	7. Before the Aftermath

Chapter 7: Before the Aftermath

--

Back again at the ninja HQ, Cujo was tending to Jack's bullet wound.

**Cujo:** To be honest with you I did not see that comin'. Guess that's why they call it "sleeping with the enemy."

Jack didn't say anything, with the occasional hiss of pain from the disinfectant.

**Cujo:** For the Alpha Ninja you sure are a big baby.

Harold poofs in.

**Harold:** Guys, I can't find Cody.

**Jack and Cujo:** WHAT!?

**Harold:** I looked everywhere for him: the control room, his room and everywhere in between.

**Jack:** When was the last time you saw him?

His sister finishes cleaning the wound.

**Cujo:** There! All done.

**Harold:** He was supposed to hack into the gunner's computer system...

**Jack:** Shit, they must of captured him.

**Cujo: **We gotta go get him!

Jack tried moving his arm, but instead winced in pain.

**Jack:** *thinking* It must of gone in deep.

**Cujo:** No you bro, you're still in pain. I sure me and Har-kun can handle it. After all, we do have skills.

Jack let out a long sigh.

**Jack:** OK, but be careful.

**Cujo:** Aren't I always?

Harold and Jack just stare at her.

**Cujo:** Ok, maybe I do get a little out of line...

**Harold:** "A little?"

**Cujo:** Dammit Har-kun you're me boyfriend! You're suppose to support me.

**Jack:** Just go out and find Cody.

**Cujo: **Alright alright. *to Harold* But you're not gettin' any tonight. So nah!

Jack rolled his eyes and went to his room.

**Jack:** I should've known something like this would happen. Why did I let my lust get the best of me?

He thought back of what happened less than an hour ago...

_((FLASH-BACK!)) _

Jack had easily snuck into the rival's headquarters and was searching for their so called "best man". He was currently in the main computer room when he heard footsteps. Using his ninja technique, he was able to blend into the shadows. In the room walked in Duncan, the man he was both looking for and thinking about.

**Jack:** *thinking* Perfect...

He noticed the punk wasn't wearing his collar.

**Jack:** *thinking* That tattoo...

As much as he didn't want to admit it: Duncan was in fact their best man. This was just great. He had slept with the guy he was supposed to find and maim. Jack shook his head. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. He summoned a few kunais in his fingers. Duncan felt a chill. Something wasn't right...

**Jack:** *thinking* Sorry about this, Ducky. It's just business...

Jack threw the kunai's directly at Duncan's shoulder blades. Duncan winced in pain. Suddenly he saw Jack appear from the shadows.

**Duncan:** Wh-what...are you doing here?

**Jack: **I should've told you, but I couldn't bring myself to.

That was when it hit Duncan. No wonder they didn't find the spy...it was Jack! Duncan let out a low growl.

**Jack:** It's a shame you rocked my world.

Unknown to Jack, Duncan had his .9 millimeter gun with him and it was hidden.

**Jack:** So I guess this is it.

Jack leaped up, made a few hand signs and summons a fireball. However, Duncan was quicker. Despite his shoulder bleeding heavily, he was able to pull out his gun, cock it and shot one round, aiming right at Jack's shoulder.

This interrupted the fireball jutsu causing it to explode. Duncan shielded himself. Some of the fire flares burned through the sleeves. Jack throw another kunai but it missed. The only reason for this was because attached to the ninja knife was an explosive tag.

**Duncan:** Seems like your aim getting weak!

**Jack:** You shouldn't judge an injured assassin.

The tag exploded throwing Duncan to the wall. Duncan grunted in pain, the force of the blow agitated his wound. Jack vanished then reappeared and roundhouse kicked Duncan in the face. Duncan took the kick, but soon after he kicked Jack in the gut.

Jack pulled back and landed on his feet. Duncan wiped his lip with his hand, then noticed the blood from his lip. The two males stared down each other that seemed to last hours. Jack heard footsteps approach. To avoid his cover being blown, he quickly teleported back to his base.

_((END FLASHBACK)) _

Jack let out another sigh. He hated to admit it...but he didn't want to kill Duncan. But it was his job to do so, and he didn't want to object to his own father.

**Jack:** *thinking* I wonder what Ducky is up to now...?

Speaking of Duncan...


	8. Another Rival Smut

Chapter 8: Another Rival Smut

--

Duncan was in his room, thinking about when Jack ambushed him.

**Jezze:** Hey Duncan-

Duncan flinched at the sound of the floozy's voice.

**Duncan:** Dammit women don't sneak up on me like that!

**Jezze:** Sorry. *Duncan sighs.*

**Duncan:** What is it?

**Jezze: **You just seem really out of it today. Is it due to the fact your new boyfriend wants to kill you?

**Duncan:** He's not my boyfriend!

**Jezze:** Whatever you say...

**Duncan:** What's the status on that little dork?

**Jezze:** He's been keeping his mouth shut...but I'm sure Noah can get more information out of him.

**Duncan:** Tell me you're not thinking of what I think you think he's going to do.

**Jezze:** Have Noah fuck the answers out of him! DUH! *Duncan let out a groan.*

**Duncan:** Does everything have to be about sex with you?

**Jezze:** And that's bad because....?

**Duncan:** Shouldn't you be molesting Courtney right now?

**Jezze:** LE GASP! I almost forgot about her!

As for Cody, he wasn't being handcuffed, but he was still under the watchful eye of Noah.

**Cody:** So..do you like video games?

**Noah:** Is that your way of breaking the ice?

**Cody:** Like your method was better.

**Noah:** *smirking*You know you liked it.

**Cody:** *blushing* Were you really going to, you know...

**Noah:** Yeah.

**Cody:** M-maybe we could continue where we left off...

**Noah:** Eh...how about not.

**Cody:** W-why not? It is because I'm the enemy?

**Noah:** No. *walks over to him and lifted his chin* I wanna see how long it takes for you to spill information.

**Cody:** B-but I-I... **Noah:** You what?

**Cody:** I-I wanna know what it's like.

**Noah:** Wanna know what's like?

The smaller male wrapped his arms around Noah's neck.

**Cody:** What it would feel like if you...*Cody was trying to think of the right word*...'took' me.

**Noah:** *thinking* Wow, this kid really is a virgin...I liiike...

**Cody:** Noah?

Noah smirked, grabbed Cody's body and kissed him deeply on the lips. Cody moaned, almost forgetting how delicious Noah's tongue was. Noah ran his hands down Cody's tiny body. Cody was so distracted by Noah stealing his tongue and sucking on it that he tripped backwards causing both of them to fall with Noah on top of him.

Cody was trapped underneath Noah. Noah smirked as his hands slid down to the hem of Cody's shirt. Cody threw his head back and bit his lip holding back a moan when Noah's fingers came across his nipple.

**Noah:** You like that, don't you?

**Cody:** Y-yes...please m-more...

Noah smirked and brushed over the nipple again. Cody finally moans. Noah took off the smaller males shirt and replaced his finger with his mouth. Cody mewled, working his arms around Noah's back trying to remove the lazy-ass' shirt.

Noah helped him and threw the shirt to the side. Cody ran his hands across Noah's smooth tan chest. Noah purred at the feeling of Cody's warm hands. Noah brought one hand down and started to rub Cody's crotch. Noah smirked.

**Noah:** You're already hard and we just started.

Cody blushed and looked away.

**Noah:** Well so am I.

He takes one of Cody's hand and places it on his own crotch. Cody inwardly gasped when he felt the hard bulge in Noah's pants. Cody motions his way to the zipper on Noah's pants.

**Noah:** Go ahead.

Cody unzipped Noah's pants and lowered them down. Noah's erection seemed to grow larger at the lightest touches. Cody gulped and softly cupped the bulge, resulting in a loud, hissing moan from Noah.

**Noah:** Yes, Cody...j-just like that, but a little faster...

Cody nodded and rubbed the bulge a little bit faster.

**Noah:** P-perfect...ah-C-Cody-AH!

Cody was overcome with lust. He quickly pulled off Noah's boxers and wrapped his lips and tongue around Noah's aching cock.

**Noah:** O-oh my you're rather impatient.

Cody took almost all of Noah's cock into his mouth.

**Noah:** A-and you're getting better. AHHH SO GOOD~!

It only was only a few seconds later when Noah reached his peak. Having a bit of experience from last time, Cody was able to swallow quite a bit. Noah looked down at Cody with a smirk on his face.

**Noah:** You ready for more love?

Cody shyly nodded.

**Noah:** Good. Lay on your back.

Cody did as he was told. Noah undid the smaller male's pants and boxers. Cody was already hard as well. Noah reaches to his pants pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube.

**Noah:** You can never be too careful.

Noah unscrewed the top off and poured some onto his fingers.

**Noah:** I'll just warn you now. I may sting a little, but trust me, you'll love the feeling afterward.

Cody bit his lip, but then nodded.

**Noah:** But first I'll need to stretch you out first so I can fit and stay in there.

Noah carefully slid one finger into Cody's tight virgin hole. Cody shudders slightly at the cold lube. Noah slowly wiggled his finger around. Cody moans and tries to relax.

**Cody:** It-it feels strange having something up there.

**Noah:** Yeah I remember my first time...

*Noah then slipped in another finger and started to stretch him out. Cody thrusted his hips against Noah's fingers while Noah coats his cock with lube. Noah then found Cody's sweet spot and started prodding it.*

**Cody:** AHHH~! N-Noah, please...deeper, harder!

**Noah:** I got something even better...

He quickly removed his fingers and positioned his cock onto Cody's hole.

**Cody:** J-just to it. I can't wait anymore.

Noah nodded and pushed himself into Cody. Cody claws at the carpet, trying his hardest not to moan in pain. Noah waited a while for Cody to get used to his size. Noah grabs Cody's neglected member and strokes it gently to help ease the pain. Cody let out a moan of pleasure as he bucked his hips forward. Noah starts to carefully pull out then push back in. Cody let out quiet mewls of pleasure.

**Noah:** Does it feel any better?

Cody nodded, panting softly.

**Cody:** M-more!

Noah grinned and thrusted at a faster pace. Cody let out a louder moan, arching his back against the carpet. Noah pinches the head as he burrows deeper into Cody's tight hole. Overcome with passion, Cody pushes Noah to the floor and starts impaling himself. Noah grinned.

**Noah:** Y-you're getting feisty...I like.

He grabbed Cody's head and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Noah thrusts at his faster which was made easy thanks to the juices that flowed down his cock and Cody's hole.

**Cody:** AHHH!!! NOAH! I-I'm gonna..I'm gonna...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Feeling the warm liquid on his hand and stomach sent him over the edge. Noah released his seed into Cody, moaning loudly in pleasure. Feeling weak from the incredible orgasm, Noah feel back. Cody panted in union with him then sighed when he felt Noah's softening cock slip out of him along with some of his seed.

**Noah: **S-so...how was that for your first?

**Cody:** A-amazing.

Noah smiled and kissed his cheek.

**Noah:** Glad you liked it.

Cody blushed then gave Noah a hug.

**Cody:** Does-does this mean we have to fight now?

**Noah:** Consider yourself lucky. Violence isn't my forte.

**Cody:** R-really?

**Noah:** But if it was, I could so take you down.

**Cody:** Not if I take you down first.

**Noah:** *smirks* Whatever you say.

Cody nuzzled his face into Noah's chest.


	9. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 9: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

--

Meanwhile, Cujo was..."observing" them...with a pair of binoculars.

**Cujo:** WOOOW~! That was HAWT!

**Jezze:** So you liked? *Cujo epped and saw Jezze standing next to her.*

**Cujo:** Eheheh...hi? *sweatdrops*

**Jezze:** Let me guess...yaoi fangirl too?

**Cujo:** Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe?

Jezze chuckled a bit. She never expected a ninja to be so....humorous.

**Jezze:** You have a great sense of humor, and yet you are a ninja?

**Cujo:** It's a family business so I had no choice. Plus I can do ninja magic much better than Jack even though he's in total denial of it.

Jezze blinked. "Family business?"

**Jezze:** W-wait...are you...the daughter of the head ninja?

**Cujo:** Duh!

**Jezze:** Wow, this is kinda awkward. I'm the daughter of the head guy here.

**Cujo:** *says really fast* OMG we have soooo much in common we should be BFFFLs! Nya~! *Cujo suddenly pounced on Jezze's boobs.*

**Jezze:** *grinning* I'm liking you more and more we meet. *Cujo grinned, then looked confused.* Cujo: You're not gonna shoot me afterwards like what happened with my bro and that one guy, right?

**Jezze:** You mean Duncan? Well he's just like that. As for me, I let my body do the talking.

**Cujo:** YAYZ!

Cujo hugs her again.

**Jezze:** What exactly did you mean by "yayz"?

**Cujo:** You're not gonna shoot me! And we get to have lezzie smex!

**Jezze:** Oh that's right. You say you were great at clit simulation.

Cujo grinned and nodded.

**Jezze:** If you'd be so kind as to show me.

**Cujo:** Of course!

Cujo snapped her fingers and a bag of 'goodies' popped in her hand.

**Jezze:** Ooooh!

**Cujo:** Glad you're impressed. *Pulls Jezze into a kiss.*

Jezze kissed back. Cujo puts the bag down and wraps her arms around Jezze's curvy waist. Jezze wrapped her arms around Cujo's torso. Cujo moaned when Jezze stole her tounge. Jezze slid one hand down to Cujo's left boob and gave it a small squeeze. Cujo whined grabbing Jezze's tush. Jezze smirked within the kiss. The floozy lifts Cujo's shirt and ran her tongue over her nipple. Cujo let out a soft moan/purr.

**Cujo:** Your tongue feels so good, just like Izzy-chan.

**Jezze:** Honey, when I'm done, I'm gonna be better than Izzy-chan.

Jezze pulls Cujo's shirt all the way off. Cujo did the same with Jezze. Just like the she-ninja, she wasn't wearing a bra either.

**Cujo:** Just makes it quicker to get to the main game.

Cujo leaned down a bit and gave Jezze's nipple a light lick. Cujo gasped and gripped onto the back of Jezze's head. Jezze continued to lick the nipple, giving it the occasional bite.

**Cujo:** J-Jezze, I can feel myself getting wet.

**Jezze:** Oh really? Let's take a look.

Cujo untied the strings on her pants and let them fall. Jezze smirked and let one of her hands travel down south and started to rub Cujo's front area.

**Jezze: **You were right. It feels nice and moist.

*Cujo let out a quiet moan.*

**Cujo:** Pl-please Jezze-sama, I want you to feel the real thing.

**Jezze:** *grins* Alright...lie down on your back.

The she-ninja obediently does as Jezze says. Jezze knelt down and carefully, yet seductively took off the she-ninja's panties. With her panties off, Cujo raised and spread her legs to give Jezze a better view.

**Jezze:** My, my...you really are wet...

She traced a finger around Cujo's entrance. Cujo mewled at the touch, reaching for the bag. Jezze handed her the bag.

**Jezze:** What do you want me to use?

**Cujo:** This one. *motions to a thick hot pink vibrator with small but sharp barbs.* Izzy-chan and I haven't used it yet, so I wanna try it out before I use it on her.

**Jezze:** Ooooh...*picks it up and looks at it*

**Jezze:** I remember using something like this on my brother Noah. He really liked it!

**Cujo:** You've been with your brother too?

**Jezze:** Of course! Whenever Courtney's not in the mood, he's my second choice.

**Cujo:** The nympho-ness must be genetic.

Jezze turned the vibrator on a low setting.

**Cujo:** Quick. Put it in me.

**Jezze:** With pleasure.

She brought it down to her entrance and slowly slid it in.

**Cujo:** Ah-AH! W-wait!

**Jezze:** What?

**Cujo:** If I'm bottoming, how can I tease your clit?

**Jezze:** *smirks* Like this.

Jezze moves herself so that the girls are in a 69 position.

**Cujo:** O-okay...you can start again.

Jezze pushes the toy in Cujo even more. The floozy gasped when she felt Cujo tease her clit using her tongue.

**Jezze:** W-wow..you weren't kidding...

Jezze moaned as Cujo started to suck on her roughly. Not wanting the she-ninja to upstage her, she turned the vibrator up. Cujo muffled a moan. She grabbed a dildo from the bag and shoved it in Jezze's wet pussy. Jezze gasped and let out a loud moan.

**Jezze:** I-I think I may have met my match...

Cujo pushed the dildo in and out of Jeeze's pussy as she continued to tease her clit. Cujo then bit her clit, sending a wave of plesure through Jezze's body.

**Jezze:** Cujo-chaaaan~!

Jezze turned the vibrator to it's highest setting. Cujo screamed with pleasure.

**Cujo:** Oh Jezze-samaaaaaaaaaaa~!

The she-ninja gave Jezze's clit one final hard suck before she came, soaking the vibrator. Soon after, Jezze came onto the dildo and onto Cujo's face. Cujo licked her lips and sucked what cum was left on Jezze's pussy.

**Jezze:** Wow, you are good.

**Cujo:** Thankies!

**Cujo:** Am I as good as your little girlfriend?

Jezze smirked.

**Jezze:** You more aggressive if that's what you mean.

Cujo giggled.

**Jezze: **You missed a spot. *Licks some cum of Cujo's cheek.*

**Cujo:** We should do this again! You know...when we aren't trying to kill each other and stuff.

Jezze nodded and cuddled next to her.

**Cujo:** Wait...why did I come here again...?

**Jezze:** To save your ninja friend?

**Cujo:** OH! Right! ...Eh, I can wait 'til tomorrow.

**Cujo:** Besides, I'm sure Har-kun can take care of it.

**Jezze:** That's unless Duncan hasn't found him. Man, he's been in a bad mood all day.

**Cujo:** Maybe Duncan will have his way with him...hehehe...

**Jezze:** By bad mood, I mean I'm afraid your boyfriend may become his target practice.

**Cujo:** Ooh, that's not good. Not good at all.

**Jezze:** I think you two should get out of here.

**Cujo:** Can I take Cody-chan with me? *makes puppy eyes* Pweeeeeeeeeease?

**Jezze:** GAH! Can't....resist...eyes!

**Cujo:** *whimpers* Nyaaaa~!

**Jezze: **OK! You can take Cody with you.

**Cujo:** Hooray! Wait is he dressed yet?

**Jezze:** No, he's still cuddling with Noah.

**Cujo:** Aw, man. If only it wasn't so cute.

**Jezze:** How about this: Let him stay the night then we will give him back.

**Cujo:** Only if I get to stay for the night.

**Jezze:** OK, but tell your "Har-kun". Don't want him to worry about you.

**Cujo:** Gotta find him first. Bye hun! *ninja-poofs to look for Harold.*

**Jezze:** *thinking* Hope her clothes are still on...

**Cujo:** *poofs back* Forgot my clothes! Hehe. *vanishes again*


	10. Screw the Rules, Let's Have Sex!

Chapter 10: Screw the Rules, Let's Have Sex!

--

Meanwhile, back at the Ninja's HQ...

Jack was in his room. He was suppose to be meditating but he couldn't get the gangster out of his head.

**Jack:** *thinking* Get a hold of yourself. He is the enemy! And where are those two?

Jack let out a sigh and got up, his mind was too cluttered to meditate. With his wounds now healed, he took of the bandages. The wound wasn't big, but it still stung a little.

**Jack: ***thinking* How could I let my guard down like that. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He probably just lied about his feelings. But I could've sworn I felt something in his aura. Maybe I'm losing my touch. Besides, I can't fall for him. He's the enemy. *groans* Life seriously sucks.

However, part of him really liked Duncan. And not from just from the one night stand. He didn't want to say it...but we wanted to see Duncan again. After what happened at the gangster's warehouse however, he couldn't think of Duncan still wanting him. Jack let out a sigh. He needed a walk.

Back with Duncan, who Duncan was down in the basement at the target practice, but he kept missing the shots.

**Courtney:** Losing your edge? Don't tell me that ninja is still on your mind.

Duncan let out a low growl.

**Duncan:** Do me a favor, Princess. Leave.

**Courtney:** The only reason I'm down here is because I though Jezze would be down here.

**Duncan:** Lost your girlfriend already?

Courtney glared at him but didn't say anything. Duncan put his gun away and walked past her.

**Courtney:** And where are you going?

**Duncan:** I need a walk.

Cujo watched him leave.

**Cujo:** So sad, and still no Har-kun.

Duncan headed out to the city's park. It was the place where he usually cleared his mind. Little did he know that Jack was close by. Duncan let out a quiet sigh. Could he really be falling for his enemy. Jack sat on a tree branch, staring up at the moonlit sky. Duncan leaned up against a tree...the same tree Jack was in.

Jack pulled out a silver kunai blade with Japanese writing on the duller side. It was a gift from his mother after his first kill. There was a long silence, both males unknown about the other's presence. Jack unintentionally loosened his grip on the blade and it fell out of his hand. The kunai landed right by Duncan. He looked down to see what dropped. The punk picked it up and looked at it.

**Duncan:** *thinking* Sweet lookin' blade! Wait a minute...

Duncan quickly looked up and saw Jack sitting on a tree branch. Jack felt a presence so he looked down to see Duncan. Both assassins were quiet. If this was a normal situation, they would attack each other by now. But instead, they continued to stare at one another.

**Jack:** Well hello handsome. I've been thinking of you.

Duncan blushed. He realized his face was warm and he quickly shook the feeling. Jack jumped down from the tree branch and landed perfectly on his feet.

**Jack:** I believe that is mine.

He points to the kunai. Duncan hands it to him.

**Duncan:** You know what's with the weird writing on this?

**Jack:** It's not weird writing. It's Japanese.

**Duncan: **Care to translate?

**Jack:** "A true warrior knows no defeat."

**Duncan:** Who gave it to you?

**Jack:** My mom. Taught me everything I know.

Jack then looked at him.

**Jack:** Not to pry or anything...but how did someone like you get to the top rankings?

**Duncan:** Was on the run from juvenile hall. Decided to hide out at this abandoned warehouse that wasn't so abandoned.

**Jack:** Why am I not surprised? So, how did you convince them to let you join?

**Duncan: **Showed them my skills with ammunition. Plus I'm a fast learner so I pick up stuff easily and use for later.

**Duncan: **So, I guess you are the best ninja cuz of your dad.

**Jack:** Yeah.

**Duncan:** How long have you've been training?

**Jack:** Since I was 10. Although my mom said I could throw kunai before I could walk.

Duncan let out a small laugh.

**Duncan:** Man, I wish my parents could of been as proud as yours...

Jack raised an eyebrow.

**Jack:** I'm sure they still love you......despite your delinquent-ness.

**Duncan:** Everyone in my family were police officers.

**Jack:** If that's not irony I don't know what is.

**Duncan:** So, why haven't you killed me?

Jack chuckles.

**Jack:** I could ask you the same thing.

Duncan smirked. They both looked up at the full moon. Jack shyly walked over to Duncan and held his hand. The punk just stood there then gripped the emo's hand gently. The two of them stood silently, not making eye contact with one another. Duncan looked at Jack. He blushed when he noticed the ninja's slightly pale skin seemed to shine a little. Jack looked at Duncan as well. There was a brief pause...before Jack leaned up and kissed Duncan on the lips.

Duncan's eyes went wide. Soon, Duncan started to kiss back. Jack moaned as he felt Duncan's tongue squirm between his lips. Jack wrapped his hands around Duncan's neck. Duncan wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. The kiss seemed endless to them. Unfortunately air was becoming an issue. They both pulled away, gasping for precious air.

**Duncan:** So I guess that explains why you didn't kill me.

Jack blushed softly.

**Jack:** Fucking hormones...

Duncan pulls on Jack's sleeve and licks the emo's shoulder. Jack shuddered a little.

**Duncan:** You like?

Jack nodded.

**Jack:** A lot.

**Duncan:** So know what?

**Jack:** We have two options: Deny our feelings for each other and go back to killing each other or screw the rules and have hot sex whenever we can.

**Duncan:** I like the second one.

**Jack:** Same here. *Kisses Duncan again.*

Jack starts rubbing the front of Duncan's pants. Duncan let out a muffled moan. He broke off the kiss and took a quick look around to see if anyone was around.

**Jack:** You wanna move somewhere else just to be safe?

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Jack:** You got somewhere special in mind?

**Duncan:** Anywhere the others can't find us.

**Jack:** I've got just the place.

He grabs Duncan's hand and teleports. And the place they teleported was a small apartment-like room decorated with an Oriental theme.

**Jack:** I come here to get away from it all. No one else on my team knows about it. You could say it's my sacred space.

**Duncan:** And now it's your sex space.

**Jack:** I like the way you think. *kisses Duncan on the lips*

Duncan pushes Jack on the bed. After a few minutes of heavy make-out, Duncan sneaks one hand down to the hem of Jack's shirt. Duncan reaches up the fabric. Jack moaned when he felt Duncan tug on one of his nipple piercings. Duncan grinned and repeated to tug on the rings. Jack grabs the back of Duncan's head and pushes him forward. He leans over and tugs on Duncan's ear piercing with his teeth. Duncan grunted softly.

**Jack:** *grunted through his teeth* Wanted you to know what it felt like.

**Duncan:** Well, I like it.

**Jack: **Good.

Jack continued to pull on Duncan's piercings. Duncan's hand lets go of the nipple and pulls Jack's shirt over his head. Once the shirt was off, Duncan brought his head down and took the left nipple ring into his mouth. Jack gripped his sheets, mewling as the punk's tongue outline his nipple. Jack took a hold of Duncan's shirt and pulled it off. Jack clawed Duncan's back when he felt Duncan gnawing on his flesh. Duncan kinda liked the pain.

**Duncan:** Looks like I got me a souvenir.

Jack smirked softly.

**Jack:** No hard feelings about me throwing the kunais at you, right?

**Duncan:** Depends. No hard feelings about me shooting you?

**Jack:** Consider it a lover's scuffle.

Duncan starts to undo Jack's pants.

**Jack:** You gonna do what I think you're gonna to?

**Duncan:** If you mean give you head, then yeah.

Jack couldn't help but smirk.

**Jack:** You need a review?

**Duncan:** Nah, I think I remember.

Duncan slid Jack's pants down, soon followed by his boxers. Duncan licked the underside of the ninja's shaft while his hand pinched the head.

**Jack:** N-not bad for a start...

*Duncan smirked. He trailed his tongue up and down Jack's member.*

**Jack:** *thinking* W-wow, he was right about being a fast learner.

Duncan's tongue soon reached the tip and used it to part Jack's split.

**Jack:** S-stop the teasing and suck me already!

Duncan grinned and took the head into his mouth. Jack bit his lip and moaned.

**Jack:** Th-that's better.

Duncan continued to suck the head, before taking more in. The feeling was new to Duncan but for some reason it felt natural.

**Jack: ***thinking* He even hasn't gag yet...damn can I pick 'em or what?

Duncan moved his head up and down Jack's member with ease.

**Jack:** Ah-D-Ducky-AH!

Duncan inwardly groaned at his new nickname, but that didn't stop him. Soon Duncan took him all the way. Jack felt his climax nearing.

**Jack:** D-Duncan...I'm-I'm gonna...Ahhhhhh!

As another surprised, Duncan managed to swallow every drop.

**Jack:** *panting* A-and you're positive you've never been with a guy before me?

**Duncan:** No. I guess that's what you call beginner's luck.

Jack smirks, reaching under his pillow and pulls out some lube.

**Duncan:** Do you always have that on hand?

**Jack:** Is it bad if i do?

**Duncan:** Nah.

Jack hands Duncan the bottle before unzipping the punk's pants. He took off his pants and boxers, tossing them to the side. Duncan is about the pour the lube on his hands but Jack stops him.

**Jack:** You wanna try something new?

Duncan raised an eyebrow. Jack turns around and gets on his knees, ass in the air. Duncan tries not to drool.

**Duncan: **And what exactly do you want me to do?

**Jack:** It's no big. Just want you to tongue-fuck me.

**Duncan:** C-could you repeat that?

**Jack:** I want you to tongue-fuck me.

**Duncan:** You want me to stick my tongue....in your ass?

**Jack:** It'll feel good for both of us. Trust me.

**Duncan: **...You owe me big time for this.

Duncan slowly pokes his tongue into Jack's tight hole. Jack shivered lightly.

**Jack: **Yeah, j-just like that.

Duncan prodded his tongue in and out of Jack's hole. Jack moaned loudly, yet he was wondering what Duncan thought about this. Duncan was slightly freaked out about this...but somehow it seemed natural. Plus there was a certain arousing tightness around his tongue he never felt before. He smirked inwardly and snaked one hand around Jack's member.

**Jack:** Y-you're quite the multi-tasker aren't you?

Duncan just nodded as he stroked Jack's member. Jack purred, thrusting his hips against Duncan's tongue. Duncan stuck his tongue in deeper, giving it a little wiggle.

**Jack:** D-DUNCAN! I-I think I'm ready.

Duncan pulls his tongue out.

**Duncan:** For me to fuck you?

**Jack:** Y-yeah.

Duncan smirked and flipped the emo ninja onto his back. He coated his cock before positioning himself at Jack's hole.

**Duncan:** Ready?

**Jack:** Do it...now.

Duncan slid his head in carefully. Jack hissed a bit. Duncan took a while for Jack to be comfortable, before sliding all the way in.

**Jack:** Feels good. Just like before.

Duncan grinned and started to move. Jack moaned as Duncan's cock thrusted in and out of him at a faster speed. Duncan took a hold of Jack's cock once again.

**Jack:** You're enjoying this, aren't you?

**Duncan:** Maybe a little...*smirks*

Soon both males were sweating and moaning, close to the end.

**Jack:** Ducky...I-I'm gonna....

**Duncan:** M-me...too...and don't call me...AHHH FUCK!!

Both boys reached an almost explosive climax. Duncan fell over Jack, his cock still inside the emo.

**Jack:** W-wow...that was even better than the last time.

**Duncan:** Y-yeah, you were even tighter this time around.

Jack giggled softly and kissed Duncan on the lips. Duncan yawns while his softening member slips out of Jack, along with some seed.

**Jack:** You want to spend the night here?

**Duncan:** Why the hell not? Bed's comfy...and so are you.

Jack smiled and nuzzled into Duncan. Duncan brushes his fingers through Jack's hair before falling asleep.

--

A/N: This was like, 9 page long before I edited it. Oh god the lengthiness!


	11. Assassin BFFs

Chapter 11: Assassin BFFs

--

Soon, the next morning came. All was not peaceful at the gunner's warehouse, as Courtney walked into Noah's room to see him cuddling naked with an equally naked Cody in his bed.

**Courtney:** NOAH!!!

**Noah:** *sleeply* Bitch, do you have to be loud in the morning?

**Courtney:** Please tell me this is not what I think it is!

**Noah:** That I fucked the little guys brains out?

Courtney face palms herself.

**Courtney:** Well that's just great. Is there anyone here besides me who can control their hormones?

**Noah:** It's part of the job description, honey. *goes back to cuddling Cody*

**Courtney:** No it isn't!

Jezze appears behind the doorway.

**Jezze:** Yes it is.

**Courtney:** And where the hell have you been?!

**Jezze:** *grabbing Courtney's chest from behind* No where!

**Courtney:** *pulls Jezze's hands away* It's too early in the morning for that!

**Cujo:** Hey save me some!

**Courtney:** What is she doing here!?

**Cujo:** Jealous?

**Noah:** Do you ladies mind?

Jezze and Cujo looked at him.

**Jezze:** You two have fun last night?

Both boys blush. Cody pulls the covers over his head.

**Cujo:** *giggles* About time you lost your virginity!

**Jezze:** Okay Cu-chan, stop mortifying my brother and his pet.

**Courtney:** "Cu-chan!?"

**Cujo: **Awww, you are jealous!

**Jezze:** Should've asked her to join us.

**Cujo:** Why not? I had plenty of toys!

**Courtney:** *lets out a low growl* First Duncan doesn't come home and now this!!

**Jezze:** Wait, what?

**Cujo:** Come to think of it, I haven't heard from Jack since I left him to recover.

**Courtney:** Oh dear God...don't tell me...

**Jezze/Cujo:** SURPRISE BUTTSECKS!

**Noah/Courtney:** *groans*

**Cody:** *peeking from covers* Soooo...what's for breakfast?

Meanwhile, back with Duncan and Jack! Duncan wakes up and sees Jack snuggling on him, feeling a bit sticky. The punk's face turned pink as he remembered last night.

**Duncan:** Damn hormones.

**Jack: ***is waking up* Morning tiger.

**Duncan:** Morning...

Jack feels the stickiness and giggles.

**Jack:** I guess we had too much fun last night.

Jack is about to give Duncan a peck on the lips but is interrupted by Duncan's stomach growling.

**Jack:** Aww, is my Duckie hungry?

**Duncan: **What did I say about calling me that?

**Jack:** You can call me "Emo kid" if it makes you feel better.

**Duncan:** Whatever.

Jack gets up and puts on his shorts. Duncan followed, putting his boxers on.

**Jack:** How do you feel about okonomiyaki*?

**Duncan:** ...Uh, that's a fish right?

Jack just grins and ruffles up Duncan's mohawk. Back with everyone else, Cujo was leading a blindfolded Harold to the gunner's kitchen.

**Harold:** Cujo, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?

**Cujo:** Don't worry, it's not S&M-related like last week.

Harold slightly shivered.

**Cujo:** Oh come on, you know you liked it....although I did get a little carried away with the leather.

Cujo soon took off the blindfold. Harold saw a breakfast buffet laid out on the table. The only thing that caught his attention more was that the opposing assassination team was present.

**Harold:** Cujo...why are the gunners here?

**Cujo:** Uh, they live here. Duh!

**Cujo:** Oh, come on Har-kun! Let's all be friends for one day!

**Harold:** There's no frickin' way I'm going to-are those Belgian waffles?

**Jezze:** Yup! And they are homemade! :3

**Harold:** Sweet! *throws a sickle chain at a stack of waffles, pulls them so they land in his hand and takes a chomp out of them*

**Jezze:** Wow, you weren't kidding when you said your boyfriend had skillz.

**Cujo:** *grins* And just imagine how our kids are gonna be!

Harold chokes slightly.

**Harold:** *after he was done choking* Have you seen Jack? He didn't come home last night.

Jezze and Cujo are smirking evilly and giggling.

**Cujo:** He was hanging out with his new boy toy!

**Harold:** *sighs* Figures...pass the syrup.

Meanwhile, Jack was fixing Duncan some breakfast, Duncan walks up behind Jack, wraps his arms around the emo and pecks him on the cheek. Then Duncan hears his cell phone ring.

*Duncan picked up his phone.*

**Duncan:** Hello?

There's female snickering on the other end.

**Duncan:** Jezze...?

**Cujo:** Hey Duncan-san, how was my brother?

**Duncan:** You!

**Jack: **Who's "you"?

Duncan handed him the phone.

**Duncan:** Your sister.

**Cujo:** WASSUPPPPPPPPPP?

**Jack:**.......That...was really uncalled for.

**Cujo:** Had fun with your new boyfriend?

**Jack: ***smirks* So what if I did?

Cujo squealed like a little fan girl, so loud Duncan could hear in on the other end. Duncan stares at him.

**Jack:** Yeah, she's always like that.

**Cujo:** Make sure Daddy doesn't find out about it.

**Cujo:** *to Noah* Noah! Stop hogging the crepes!

Jack sighed and hung up.

**Duncan:** So......your dad? You think he'll be pissed about this?

**Jack:** Maybe he and your boss could work a part-time alliance thing.

**Duncan:** That's easier said than done..

**Jack:** It'd work if there's a third association moved into town.

**Duncan:** That's highly unlikely...so do you know why your dad and Jezze and Noah's dad are rivals?

**Jack:** That's the weird thing. He never told me or my sister.

**Duncan:** Yeah, and Noah told me his dad never told him or his sister either. ...What is your dad like?

**Jack:** He's pretty cool. Ironically, he's not one to lose his temper easily.

**Duncan:** *smirks* Your mom then?

**Jack:** She's a bit of a romantic so it probably won't be any problem telling her.

**Duncan:** So, both of your parents were OK with you being gay?

**Jack:** They figured it out before I could tell them. Plus with Cujo being bi at least they have a chance at getting grandkids.

Duncan let out a small laugh and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jack licks his face before heading back to the omelettes.

**Jack:** What about your parents?

**Duncan:** *scoffs* I haven't spoken to them since my last trip to juvie.

**Jack:** I could track them down so you could say hi.

**Duncan:** Oh yeah. They'll love to learn that their delinquent son now kills people for a living.

**Jack:** How do you think I break the ice at parties?

**Duncan:** I still don't think they want to see me.

**Jack:** Oh stop your whining and eat. *plops omelette on Duncan's plate*

Duncan rolled his eyes and took a bite.

**Duncan:** Hey, this ain't half bad.

**Jack:** The urchin eggs give it it's flavor.

Duncan was...slightly freaked out when he heard that, but hey! It still tasted pretty damn good! Jack laughed and patted his head.

**Jack:** Just kidding. *Duncan glared at him.* What? You didn't expect a emo ninja to have a sense of humor?

Duncan rolled his eyes.

**Jack:** It's really squid.

Duncan is still chewing. At least it wasn't prison food. Back at the buffet, breakfast was soon over and everyone was surprisingly getting along! Cujo helped Courtney with the dishes through her magic, though she dropped a few.

**Courtney:** We are still enemies and yet you want to be friends?

**Cujo:** I don't see why not. Off topic Jezze has good taste in women.

Courtney blushed.

**Cujo:** You're a bit uptight, but still kinda cute.

**Courtney:** Can we please discuss something else?

**Cujo:**...Do you know why my daddy and Jez-sama's dad are enemies?

**Courtney:** No.

**Cujo:** Really?

**Courtney:** It's probably none of anyone else's business.

**Cujo:** But I have been super curious though!

**Courtney:** Curiosity killed the cat.

**Cujo:** Nya? *purrs and nuzzles in the CIT's chest*

**Courtney:** Will you stop that!? *pushes her off*

**Cujo:** Fine! I'll just go play with Jez-sama.

Jealousy struck Courtney.

**Courtney:** Don't!

**Cujo:** Waaaah! Har-kun! *runs to Harold* Court-chan's being mean!

Courtney let out a low growl.

**Jezze:** Courtney, don't be rude to our guests.

**Courtney:** They are not our guests! They are our enemy!

Jack teleports into the room with his arms around Duncan's chest. Cujo looked up.

**Cujo:** JACKIE! And his new boyfriend!

**Courtney:** *to Duncan* AND YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!

**Duncan:** Can't you go without bitching for today?

**Cody:** Yeah. Can't we get all get along? *Courtney slaps his head*

**Courtney:** Stay out of this!

**Noah:** Bitch don't fucking hit my man!

Duncan and Jack gave them weird looks...which was interrupted by Jezze's cell ringing. She picked it up.

**Jezze:** Allo? ...Daddy! How are you? ...Y-your coming home!?

**Cujo:** Bum bum BUM!

**Jack:** Quite!

**Jezze:** What time?...In 10 minutes!?

**Harold:** We're gonna die. We're sooo gonna die!

**Cujo:** Har-kun, we are ninjas, remember?

**Harold:** Sorry, I can't think straight when I'm panicking.

Jezze hung up.

**Jezze:** Well, wish you guys could stay longer. But we can't risk you guys getting shot at.

**Cujo:** Awwww! I'm gonna miss you guys!

**Jezze:** Me tooo!!!

**Noah:**.....Aw what the hell. *hugs Cody*

Cody hugs back. Harold looks at Courtney, who realizes they're the only ones not hugging and saying goodbye. Jack gives Duncan a quick peck on the lips.

**Jack:** I'll see you later, Duckie.

**Duncan:** I'll be waiting, Emo kid.

The ninjas gave their last goodbyes before poofing away. The door opens. Everyone acts normal.

**Jezze:** Daddy! You're home!

**Noah's/Jezze's Dad:** Baby girl!

**Noah:** Hello dad.

**Dad:** Did anything happen while I was gone?

**Jezze: **Well, let's just say we made some new friends.

**Dad:** Oh? Well, who are they?

**Courtney:** *through her teeth* Don't you dare!

**Jezze:** Oh just some random people we met at the club!

**Duncan:** And Noah got laid.

**Noah:** *blushing*Duncan!

**Jezze:** Biiig time! *grins at her bro*

--

A/N: *Okonomiyaki is a Japanese omelette/pancake/pizza. Toppings and batters tend to vary from different regions in Japan, so I guess you could add urchin eggs or squid.


	12. How It All Started and Ended

Chapter 12: How It All Started and Ended

--

The ninja's had teleported back to their base.

**Cujo:** Damn. I wanna have more fun with Jezze!

**Jack:** How do you think I feel?

**Cujo:** You know what? I'm asking daddy why we have to hate the gunners!

**Jack:** Yeah you do-wait what?!

Cujo runs off to find her father. Cujo's father is in the tea room.

**Cujo:** Daddy! Daddy! DADDY! *runs into the room.*

**Cujo's dad: **What is it, my little Neko-chan?

**Cujo:** Daddy, why do you hate the gunner team?

Jack quickly runs in and covers her mouth with his hand.

**Jack:** Eheh, don't mind her. She just a little too hyper.

Cujo chomps on his hand. Jack pulls away in pain.

**Cujo: **So, why do you hate them?

**Dad:** It's a bit complex. *Cujo does the puppy-eyes again.*

**Cujo:** Pweeeeease?

**Jack:** You know you're not going to win.

**Dad:** *sigh* Very well. *Cujo squeals then sits down while Jack pours her some tea.*

**Dad: **It all goes back to when your grandfather ran this establishment...Some say he built this warehouse with his bare hands. Anyway, one day he met a lovely young woman named Charlotte.

**Jack/Cujo:** Aw, great. Another straight love story.

**Dad:** There's nothing wrong with heterosexuality.

**Cujo:** Except that it's overrated.

**Jack:** Have to agree with her on that...

**Dad:** May I continue?

**Cujo/Jack:** Yes dad.

**Dad:** Anyways, another man had his eyes set on Charlotte.

**Cujo:** Ooh ooh! And guys fought over her right?

**Dad:** Yes.

**Dad: **But one night she turned up dead. The other man instantly thought my family had killed her, but my family thought the the man's family killed her.

**Jack:** So, who killed her?

**Dad:** We still don't know.

**Cujo:** So...you're still fighting even though you don't know who killed her?

**Dad: **Well you do know your grandfather is easily tempted.

**Cujo:** So, hypothetically, how would he responded if he found out that two of his son's young workers fell in love with someone from that other team?

Jack gave her a death glare.

**Dad:** Are you sure this is in hypothetic terms and not terms in real life?

**Cujo:** Of course! X3

**Dad:** Neko-chan, don't lie to me. I can sense aura to, you know.

**Cujo:** Jackie and the other team's best man are now boyfriends!

**Jack:** CUJO!!!!

**Dad:** I see... *He's quite for a while as he finishes his tea.*

Jack was slightly blushing.

**Cujo:** *whispers* Busted!

**Jack:** *whispering* Will you just shut up?

Their dad is still quiet.

**Jack:** Dad...you aren't mad at me?

**Dad:** Do you really love him?

Jack gulped softly.

**Jack:** Yes.

**Dad:** Then why should I stop you?

Jack looked up.

**Jack:** So, you aren't mad?

**Cujo: **Please say no.

Their father slightly smiled.

**Dad:** I'm not mad.

**Cujo:** Yes! *Jack sighs.*

**Jack:** Thank you father.

**Cujo:** Oh and Cody's in love too.

Their father raised an eyebrow.

**Cujo:** What? I did say two.

**Dad:** And who exactly is he in love with.

**Cujo:** The other head guy's son! ;3

**Jack:** And you like his daughter.

**Cujo:** Jaaaaaaack!~

**Jack:** Payback's a bitch.

Cujo crossed her arms and pouted.

**Cujo:** I can't help that she's hot...and talented.

Their father cleared his throat.

**Cujo:** Oh, sorry daddy!

**Dad: **I'll approve of these relationships as long as you two aren't hurt.

**Cujo:** Sweetness~! But just so you know I still love Har-kun.

**Dad: **I bet you do, Neko-chan. *He sighs* Things have been getting more hectic since your cousin's disappearance...

**Cujo: **Yeah, I miss her...and the incest.

**Jack:** Have you found any sign of her?

**Dad: **No, not yet...

**Cujo:** But we'll keep looking too!

**Dad:** Good. Both are you dismissed.

**Cujo:** I'm gonna tell Jez-sama the good news! *runs off*

**Dad:** *smirks and giggles* Just like me when I was young.

**Jack:** So your schizophrenia got cured?

His dad let out a small laugh. Meanwhile, over at gunner HQ...

**Noah:** So you blamed his family for killing her?

**Their father:** Yes, I'm afraid so.

**Jezze:** Not that our family business history isn't interesting or anything, but to get to the point. Duncan's in love with the main ninja and your son in slept with their hacker.

Noah jabbed his sister in the ribs.

**Jezze:** Oh now you get physical.

**Father:** So...*looks at his son* Do you really like this boy?

**Noah:** He's everything I've been looking for.

**Jezze:** And that's not the sex talking. *Noah glares at his sister.*

**Father:** And does Duncan like this head ninja?

**Jezze:** Oh yeah. They even have nicknames for each other.

**Father:** I'm not the one to break up romance.

**Jezze: **So does that me you approve?

**Father:** Yes.

**Jezze:** *to Noah* Looks like you own me 20 bucks.

Noah grumbled softly.

**Jezze:** OH! Daddy, any word on where Bridgette is?

**Father:** 'fraid not sweetheart.

**Jezze:** Aww...we haven't seen her in so long! I hope she's OK.

**Noah: **Figured someone as peaceful as her won't stay long.

**Jezze:** How did she even wind up here in the first place?

**Noah:** Yes father, please tell us.

**Father:** I have no idea myself. She just came here one day...

Duncan walks in.

**Duncan:** So is your dad okay with me and...you know.

**Jezze:** Yup! You and your Jackie can go back to fucking each other again!

Jezze and Noah's father raised his eyebrow. Duncan gave her a threatening glare.

**Jezze:** *to her father* He's at that age of experimenting.

**Father:** I see... *Duncan let out a groan.*

**Duncan:** So you for it or what?

**Father:** I am OK with it.

**Jezze:** Alright, now you guys can be with your lovers!


	13. And She Makes Three

Three more characters have been added: Gwen the ex-ninja, Bridgette the ex-gunner, and Kiya the Modern day Robin Hood.

Gwen and Bridgette belong to Teletoon. Kiya is Kenzisa's.

--

Chapter 13: And She Makes Three

--

Meanwhile, in a disclosed location many miles away lies a small, yet roomy apartment where three female friends live. Of course, one of their friends was missing...

**???: **Where is that Kiya!? She said she'll be home around midnight and it's past one! Ugh, I knew we should of gone with her!

**Bridgette:** Relax Gwen, you know she can handle whatever comes her way. So I'm sure she's fine.

**Gwen:** It's not that...it's her little "hobbies" I'm worried about.

**???: **I'm back, ladies! *A figure literally jumped through the window*

**Gwen:** Where the hell have you been Kiya?

**Kiya:** Oh, you know. Walking around...stealing back a priceless necklace that was stolen...those things.

**Gwen:** It's official: We're getting you a tracker.

Kiya let out a giggle.

**Kiya:** Oh, come on! You have to expect these things when you are friends with the city's best Modern Day Robin Hood.

**Bridgette:** Speaking of modern day crimes, how's the chemistry between those two gangs going?

**Kiya:** Funny that you mentioned that...There was no cross fire tonight

**Bridgette:** You think they finally settled it?

**Gwen:** That's doubtful.

**Kiya:** I don't know. But there are some rumors

Bridgette's ears perked. She was a sucker for rumors.

**Bridgette:** Like what?

**Kiya:** You know that guy from your group...Duncan was it? Apparently, he's going out *points to Gwen* with your cousin Jack

**Gwen:** Didn't see that coming.

**Kiya:** I'm not sure if it's true or not...but it does sound interesting!

**Gwen:** What else?

**Kiya:** Do the names Noah and Cody mean anything to you two?

**Bridgette:** Does that mean what I think it means?

**Gwen:** I alway knew Cody was bi....even after the number of times he hit on me.

**Kiya:** So we have another blossoming romance!

**Bridgette:** That's so sweet!

**Kiya:** I think we may have to dig deeper into this

**Gwen:** We're going snooping tomorrow aren't we?

**Kiya:** Yup!

**Bridgette:** Guess we should get some sleep then.

**Kiya:** Night ladies!

**Gwen/Bridgette:** Night!

The next morning, Kiya was curled up in her bed, while Bridgette and Gwen were up making breakfast.

**Gwen:** I still don't understand we are letting a thief stay with us.

**Bridgette:** She comes up with the money for the rent.

**Gwen:** Yeah, but where does that money come from?

**Bridgette:** To be honest, sometimes I don't wanna know.

**Gwen:** She did once say she's a former stripper...

**Bridgette:** Like I said, sometimes I don't wanna know.

**Gwen:** So, hows that relationship with...Geoff was it?

**Bridgette**: It's good. You and Trent?

**Gwen:** We're doing fine.

Kiya is up.

**Kiya:** *yawning* Aren't you gonna ask about my love life?

**Gwen:** I would imagine it to be a fuck life.

**Bridgette:** Don't be rude.

**Kiya:** Hey, it's not my fault I think Cooj is a hot piece of ass!

Gwen slightly shuddered.

**Kiya:** But that's not the point! I may have actually fallen for someone!

**Gwen:** You actually like someone for who they are and not just for the sex?

Kiya gives her a glare.

**Bridgette:** Who?

**Kiya:** His name is DJ and he's a total sweetheart! You girls should see him. He cares for animals, he's strong, kind, loving.

**Bridgette:** Geoff told me about him. They're good friends.

**Kiya:** Really!?

**Gwen:** Moving along, who should we spy on first and when?

**Kiya:** Well, both of you two know your ex-headquarters inside and out. I think Gwen and I should first check out the ninja's, then later I can go with Bridgette to check out the gunners.

**Bridgette:** Works for me.

**Kiya:** And as usual, I'll be the decoy. It won't be too hard to get Cujo's and Jezze's attention.

**Gwen:** You say that like you want to.

**Kiya:** More or less.

Gwen face palms herself.

**Bridgette:** Let's sneak in later tonight then.


	14. Meeting Ms Robin Hood

Chapter 14: Meeting Ms. Robin Hood

--

*Later that night Gwen and Kiya snuck into the ninja HQ.*

**Kiya:** OK, so far the close is clear. Remember Gwen, you have to stay out of sight.

**Cujo:** *pounces on Harold who's on the couch* Har-kun I'm bored!

**Harold:** Do you have to pounce on me at every chance you get?

**Cujo:** Yes!

*Harold let out a groan. The two girls sneaked up and hid behind a wall.*

**Gwen:** Crap. Cujo's with Harold. How are we supposed to grab her attention?

**Kiya:** Way ahead of you! *pulls out a Harold plush*

**Gwen:** And why do you have that?

**Kiya:** Consider it bait.

Kiya throws the Harold plush.

**Cujo:** What was that? *look down to see plush.*

**Cujo:** EEEEE! Plushie Har-kun! MINE! *dives for the plush, but it moves, due the fact that Kiya had the plush attached to a clear string. Hits her head on the floor.*

**Harold:** You okay?

*Cujo nods then sees the plush again.*

**Cujo:** You're mine, plushie! *pounces for it, but it moves again*

**Cujo:** Plushie-chan come back!

**Kiya: ***whispering to Gwen*You go find what you can. I'll keep Miss Schizo distracted.

Gwen ninja-poofs. Kiya grins and continues to tease Cujo with the moving plushie.

**Cujo:** NYA! *pounces again but the plushie moves again.*

**Kiya:** *thinking* This is too damn easy!

She thought too soon as Cujo grabbed the plushes with her teeth. It soon turn into a mini game of tug-of-war.

**Cujo:** *muffled because of plush in mouth* Har-kun do something!

Kiya didn't want Harold to get involve, so she yanked the plushie from her mouth and made a run for it.

**Cujo:** Nooooo! Plush-chan! You will be mine! *chases after plush/Kiya*

Kiya kept up this chase for a good 5 minutes until she reached the roof top.

**Cujo:** PLUUUUUSH-CHAAAAAAAN! *jump onto the roof*

She then noticed the plushie in the grasp of a female figure.

**Cujo:** Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! *jumps on Kiya*

Both females fell onto the roof top, Kiya holding out the plushie away from Cujo's grasps.

**Cujo:** Gimmegimmegimmegimmegimme!

**Kiya:** Oh, you'll get this soon, darling.

**Cujo:** *blushes* D-darling?

The moon, that was conveniently hiding behind some clouds, shown down onto Kiya, revealing her platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes and very curvy figure. Cujo giggles like a little schoolgirl.

**Kiya:** Aren't you a cutie?

**Cujo:** I could say the same about you.

Kiya smiled softly and gave the she-ninja peck on the lips. Cujo purrs at the gentle touch.

**Kiya:** So, I can see that you have been with a girl before.

**Cujo:** Two actually. Maybe three.

**Kiya:** You wouldn't mind adding me to that list?

Cujo grabs Kiya's breast and suck her neck.

**Kiya:** I'll take that as a yes.

Kiya moaned as Cujo nibbled on her gently. Kiya grabbed Cujo and flipped them over. She moved her hand up Cujo's shirt. She roamed her hand around and gently brushed against one of her boobs.

**Cujo:** W-wait I didn't get you name.

**Kiya:** It's Kiyaine, but please, do call me Kiya for short.

**Cujo:** Cujo. And yes, I know like the dog. My parents are big Stephen King fans.

**Kiya:** Cute name for a cute girl.

Cujo blushes and giggles again. Kiya removed Cujo's shirt and tossed it aside. Kiya kisses and licks Cujo's stomach, her index finger rubbing her nipple. Cujo couldn't help but let out small whines of affection. Kiya nibbled her way to Cujo's drawstring pants. Once she was there, she pulled off the string and slid her pants down.

**Cujo:** Please Kiya-chan. I can't wait.

*Kiya smirked* **Kiya:** Can't wait for what?

**Cujo:** I want you to taste me...

**Kiya:** Since you asked nicely...

She slowly took off the she-ninja's panties. She noticed that Cujo was already wet.

**Kiya:** My, you sure want this badly.

She traced the outline of Cujo's entrance with her finger.

**Cujo:** I-I'm sorry. I just get horny easily.

**Kiya:** Don't be sorry. I find it to be quiet sexy.

**Cujo:** Thank yo-Ah~!

Kiya had slipped her tongue into Cujo and was wiggling it around.

**Kiya:** *thinking* Mmm...tasty...so sweet and thick...

She spread her legs out so she could get a better taste.

**Cujo:** K-Kiya-chan..s-stop.

Kiya looked up.

**Kiya:** Aw, how come?

**Cujo:** 'Cause you're a bit overdressed for the occasion.

Kiya looked down, then smirked.

**Kiya:** I do believe you are right. Care to do the honors?

**Cujo:** Sure *undressing Kiya and slips a finger into her.*

Kiya let out a gasp, then a shivered moan.

**Cujo:** Feels good doesn't it? *starts moving the digit in and out*

Kiya panted and moan in pleasure.

**Kiya:** I-it feels really good.

The she-ninja leaned down and licked Kiya's lonely clit. A wave of pleasure went throughout her entire body. Cujo smirks as she inserts another finger and bites the clit. Kiya gasped and arched her back.

**Kiya:** O-Ooooh...yeah.

*Suddenly Cujo pulls away. Kiya pouted.*

**Kiya:** What now?

Cujo spread her legs and brushed her pussy against Kiya's.

**Kiya:** Ooooh, I like your thinking.

Kiya thrusted her own pussy against Cujo's. Both girls felt the amazing friction. Kiya wrapped her arms around Cujo and vice versa as they continued to rub up against the other. Cujo moaned as she kissed Kiya and sucked and bit her tongue.

Kiya let out a muffled moan and fought for dominance. Cujo mewled as their pre-cum slipped into the other's pussy. Kiya sneaked one of her hands down to Cujo's breasts and started to massage them.

**Cujo: **Kiya-chan...gonna c-cum...

**Kiya: **Oh...God...M-me...tooo.

Cujo knocked Kiya on her back and rubbed faster. It only took a few seconds until both girl reached their peak.

**Cujo:** K-Kiyaaaaaa~!

**Kiya:** Cuuuuuuujooooo~!

The girls felt each other climax, the cream literally covering each other's cunts. Cujo fell down on top of Kiya, both were panting heavily.

**Kiya:**....oh....my....god....

**Cujo:** You were...so...amazing.

**Kiya:** *giggles* Wonder if anyone heard us.

**Cujo:** I think people on the other side of town heard us.

**Kiya:** Cute and funny. Me like.

Kiya then realized it was getting late and she and Bridgette had to infiltrate the gunner's HQ. Cujo whines.

**Kiya: **Sorry hun. I'll come and visit again. *She gets dressed*

**Cujo:** *gets dressed* Next time I'll bring toys.

**Kiya: **Oooh, me likey.


	15. Kiya Gets Lucky Again

Chapter 15: Kiya Gets Lucky Again

--

Later, she and Bridgette were inflitrating the Gunner HQ. Duncan, Jezze and Courtney were sharing a couch watching TV while Noah reads in his own chair.

**Kiya:** *low whisper* Crap, how the heck am I gonna distract Jezze?

**Jezze:** *leans over to Noah* Hey, little brother. You look lonely.

**Noah:** *dryly* Why do you suddenly care?

**Jezze:** Maybe you want a little company? *grins*

**Noah:** Don't you have Courtney for that?

**Jezze:** Not me silly. I was gonna call Cody over....and maybe Cu-chan.

**Courtney:** *in a harsh tone* Is she all you ever talk about?

**Jezze:** Aw, no need for jealously.

**Jezze:** If you wanna join all you have to do is ask.

Courtney blushed and looked away.

**Jezze:** *to Duncan* And for you I'll call Jack and maybe that Harold guy.

Duncan gave her a glare.

**Jezze:** Geez...what is with you people today?

**Jezze:** You know what? Forget it! I'm just gonna leave you....abstinence supporters alone. *gets up and leaves*

**Kiya:** Well, if that's not good timing, I don't know what is!

Kiya carefully follows her.

**Jezze:** I don't even know why I bother with these people...

She let out a sigh and went to her room. Jezze plops on her bed and sighs.

**Jezze:** Great now I'm stressed. And there's only one thing to cheer me up. *opens and goes through dresser drawer.*

Without her knowing, Kiya managed to sneak in and hide behind the door. Jezze pulls out a dildo the same purple shade as her cami top. Kiya raised an eyebrow.

**Kiya:** *thinking* This will be interesting.

Jezze unzips her pants and pulls her panties off.

**Kiya:** *thinking* This will be _very_ interesting indeed.

Jezze moans as the thick head penetrates her.

**Jezze:** Damn, I haven't used this one in so long that I forgot who good it felt.

Kiya watched the older female pleasure herself, a small grin forming on her lips. Jezze purrs as she rubs her clit.

**Jezze:** Mmm...N-Noah...

**Kiya:** *thinking* Isn't that her brother? Eh, whatever floats her boat...

**Jezze:** Oh god I miss Cujo.

**Kiya:** *thinking* Yeah, but when we're done, I'll be the one you'll always think about. ...Man, did that sound stalkerish or what?

**Jezze:** Courtney's not bad either...man this would be easier if I didn't have so many affairs.

**Kiya:** *thinking* Enough of this useless watching. Time to make my move!

Jezze felt herself getting close to climax. Kiya walked out of the shadows and towards Jezze.

**Jezze:** You want some?

**Kiya:** You knew I was there that whole time, right?

**Jezze:** I'm a bit of a voyeur myself.

Kiya smirked and crawled onto the bed.

**Kiya:** Name's Kiya.

**Jezze:** Jezze, as in Jezebelle, yes a floozy name.

**Kiya:** It suits you. And floozy is such a negative term. You're just a very experience woman who just happens to love sex.

**Jezze:** That's what I try to tell people. There's nothing wrong with being a nympho.

**Kiya:** You're cute, you know that?

**Jezze:** Just "cute"?

**Kiya:** And sexy, hot, good on the eyes....you want me to continue?

**Jezze:** No that's fine. Want me to get you one?

**Kiya:** Please and thank you.

Jezze reaches under her bed and pulls out a box. As she did that, Kiya started to strip.

**Jezze:** You're not so bad yourself.

**Kiya:** Why, thank you. Oh, let's try not to be too loud, darling.

**Jezze:** Don't worry. They're used to hearing noises from my room.

Kiya let out a giggle.

**Jezze:** This should do nicely. *hands Kiya a barbed vibrator with a clit simulator attachment*

**Kiya:** Oooohh.

**Jezze:** Though you'd like it.

**Kiya:** Can you use it on me?

**Jezze:** Sure sweetie.

Kiya laid down on her bed with her legs spread open.

**Kiya:** Are you always this randy?

**Jezze:** It's part of my lifestyle, hun.

**Kiya:** Must be great.

**Jezze: **Yup. Now be a good girl and try not to squirm...yet.

Jezze licks and sucks on the toy.

**Kiya:** Must you tease?

**Jezze:** Oh yeah. *She slips the vibrator into Kiya*

Kiya let out a soft gasp, then moan.

**Jezze:** Too thick?

**Kiya:** N-nah...

**Jezze:** That's good. *turns the vibrator on*

Kiya almost yelped, waves of pleasure going throughout her body.

**Jezze:** Sensitive this one is.

**Kiya:** Don't get all Star Wars on me and start fucking me.

**Jezze:** Impatient too. *starts pushing the toy in and out.*

Kiya started to moan and pant in pleasure.

**Jezze: **Almost for got about myself. *Inserts the dildo back in her pussy.*

Kiya grinned and grabbed hold of the dildo.

**Jezze: ***gasps* Now you're getting it.

Kiya moved the toy in and out of Jezze's moist entrance. Jezze growls in lust and attacks Kiya's boob. Kiya grinned as she sucked on Jezze's neck. Both thrusted the sex toys faster and deeper. Kiya soon grabbed Jezze by the hair and kissed her deeply. Jezze loved Kiya's dominance. She slipped her tongue in and wrapped it around Jezze's. Jezze moans, turning the vibrator up even more. Kiya moaned, loosing grip on Jezze's tongue.

**Jezze:** You...g-gettin' close?

**Kiya:** Y-yeah...

**Jezze:** Good, now we can finish up in style.

**Kiya:** H-how so?

Jezze pulls away. Kiya whines but moans loudly when Jezze licks her clit.

**Kiya:** D-don't stop!

**Jezze:** Don't plan to. *nibbles clit*

Kiya arched her back, panting loudly. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

**Kiya:** OHHH GOD!! JEEEEZZZZEEE!~

Kiya comes on the vibrator, soaking it deeply. This orgasm was heavier than when she was with Cujo. Kiya panted loudly.

**Kiya:** ...Wow...

**Jezze:** Sorry if I was a little rough.

**Kiya: **N-no...you were great...

**Jezze: **Thanks. *licks Kiya's face*

Kiya giggled.

**Jezze:** You wanna stay the night or do you have somewhere to go?

**Kiya: **I have somewhere to be.

**Jezze:** Aw that's too bad!

**Kiya:** I'll come and see you sometime.

**Jezze:** You do that.

Kiya got up and started to get dressed.

**Jezze:** Here. *tosses Kiya the vibrator* A souvenir.

Kiya catches it.

**Kiya:** Thanks.

Kiya walks to the doorway, looking both ways making sure no one saw her. Before anyone looks, she made a mad dash for the door.

**Noah: ***still reading* You hear something?

**Courtney: **No.

**Duncan: **Didn't hear anything.

**Noah:** Guess it's just me then.

Soon, Kiya, Gwen and Bridgette were back in their apartment.

**Kiya:** So what's the 411?

**Gwen:** Well, we found out why this whole rivalry thing started.

**Kiya:** And why's that?

**Bridgette:** Apparently, it was all over a girl.

**Kiya:** That's not a surprise.

**Gwen: **The gunners think the ninjas killed her and vice versa.

**Kiya: **Oooh! What else?

**Bridgette: **That's the most we got.

**Kiya:** Well, did you find out the girl's name?

**Gwen: **Charlotte.

**Kiya:** Weird, that's the same name of my grandma. But my parents said she died in a car crash.....you don't think...

**Bridgette: **Th-they can't be the same person...

Kiya does Twilight Zone theme.

**Gwen:** Guys, this is serious!

**Kiya: **How so?

**Gwen:** If we find out if your grandmother was killed by someone else, we could stop this fued!

**Bridgette:** But how do we prove it?

**Gwen:** That's the tough part.

**Kiya:** I guess I could ask some of my grandma's friends who were there that night.

**Bridgette:** We just have to keep this low.

**Kiya:** Will do.

**Bridgette:** We can't let the other teams know about this.

**Gwen:** Right.

**Kiya:** *yawns* Well, I'm going to bed.

**Gwen: **So what did you do while we looked for info?

**Kiya: **I "distracted" remember?

**Gwen: **Oh yeah, we "heard" you.

Kiya gave them a bored glare.

**Kiya: **I guess you know then. *Kiya headed to her room.*


End file.
